Yadda Yadda
by Night Blooming Flower
Summary: A bunch of moments in time that throw a little background info into things. [i couldnt think of a title]
1. Arrival

Disclaimer: I dont own WHR.  
  
I dont own Witch Hunter Robin.  
  
A/n: Originally i was going to just make this a random bunch of one-shot/moment type of thingy. But then i realized that i was sort of writing it with a lose story line so that all my little moments fit together to make an actual story with a normal every day whr fanfic plot. i had already written five of these moments though before the realization hit me, so i decided to fill in the blanks and write an actual chapter one and what not. So that's why it says 'Attempt 6', and so on.   
  
Also, this may or may not make sense. i still dont know what i want to do or where i want to go with this. So ohwell. Chapters will probably be short-ish, and believe it or not i do actually have a very vague sorta outlined/idea thing. so yeah.  
  
i always thought as i watched the show that certain parts i would have done differently,  
  
or i would have added a few things. ya know, cos im a fan girl and all. so these are those moments.   
  
Some may be boring, some may be funny. I dunno, i havent written anything for almost 6 months. Bear with me while i try to get whatever vibe i had back.  
  
Attempt #6?-  
  
Chapter 1-  
  
The man watched the young girl in the rearview mirror with one eye as he used the other to navigate them through the crowded streets of Japan. Apparently the pretty little thing was praying. But why?  
  
Why indeed?  
  
\\Grant me the strength to get through this.//   
  
Her lips moved but no words escaped.   
  
\\Please let these people, especially this... Amon be a friend to me and not an enemy.//  
  
Her eyelids fluttered as she prayed but she did not look up.  
  
\\Guide me down the right path, do not lead me-//  
  
"We're here miss...That'll be---"  
  
Robin's head jerked up at the sound of the cab-driver's voice. She thanked him, paid, and climbed out of the vehicle-suitcase in hand.   
  
She stared down at the tiny card in her hand.  
  
"Raven's Flat."  
  
How long could it possibly take her to complete her missions?   
  
Weeks? Months? Certainly not year...  
  
\\Will they accept me?//  
  
\\Will anyone?//  
  
Ever?  
  
She sighed and trudged up the path to the building.  
  
-  
  
...Your lucky color is ... Black.  
  
The man behind the desk eyed the young woman over the top of his newspaper. His stare was similar to that of the cab driver but young Robin tried not to notice.  
  
Your lucky color is black....hmmm...  
  
Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
"Excuse me..."  
  
-*  
  
She waited patiently and read for what seemed like hours before the nice man behind the desk told her about a place to eat, which wasn't too far away.  
  
Relieved, yet slightly annoyed she made her way there. Carefully following his directions.  
  
Once more her thoughts drifted to her would-be partner. Amon. She recalled the photo they had shown her of him, but it wasn't up to date. It was the photo taken after he had first joined the STN. Still he had been handsome. His hair had been way too short, and he sported a goatee but still, he possessed an almost frightening intensity even in the photo.  
  
She was looking for a friend not a love interest.  
  
All the craft user desired was a companion. Someone who wouldn't look at her strangely or treat her like a freak.  
  
Gee, she was in for a big surprise.  
  
As she entered 'Harry's' she suddenly felt strange. The air was definitely colder in here than it was outside, and she was pretty sure it wasn't from the air conditioning. She rounded the corner and noticed a very handsome man coming towards her.   
  
He looked vaguely familiar...  
  
He looked very dangerous...  
  
Powerful...  
  
The girl before him looked strange. Her clothes and hair were definitely different.   
  
And her eyes....  
  
Never before had he seen eyes as honest and open as those.  
  
She glanced at him and he tried to look away, but he couldn't.  
  
She looked, or rather, felt ... familiar...in some way.  
  
She looked interesting...and young  
  
Too young.  
  
Definitely a waste of time.   
  
With this new partner, and Zaizen. He had no time whatsoever for anything besides work.  
  
She fought off the urge to rub her arms for warmth and walked as calmly as she could.  
  
The whole while watching him out of the corner of one emerald eye.  
  
He too watched her, tracking her progress in much the same fashion, and then he was gone.  
  
Disappearing behind the corner.  
  
She stared after him for a moment, and then with a sigh continued her journey into the coffee shop.  
  
-*  
  
  
  
A/n: Dont ask. I needed a beginning, and I was always thinking about the first episode where obviously they notice each other when they're in the hallway of Harry's. It reminds me of one of those 'love at first sight' moments but hey I tried not to be cheesy.  
  
anyhoo, plus I couldn't remember exactly what all the lines were so I omitted them. You know how it went.  
  
Besides this is me we're talking about, i never make sense in my fics anyway. so ohwell. 


	2. Bored

I dont own WHR.  
  
a/n: a slow start i know! dont give up hope! just read a little bit more! ok?  
  
Attempt #7-  
  
Chapter 2-  
  
Left alone again. Well not exactly alone. But she may as well have been.   
  
The hacker kid Michael, clicked away behind her as her eyes flowed over the pages. File after file she read and nothing seemed to click inside her brain. She had read all the information and stored it away for later use, but for this case something was nagging at her brain, her conscience, but she couldn't figure out what. Robin began reading again.  
  
Concentrate. Concentrate.  
  
She felt the sunlight warm her cheek and looked up at the huge window to her right.   
  
Ahhh, sunshine. She closed her eyes to savor it, a small smile played across her pale lips.   
  
She didn't realize that she had a small audience of one. Watching her every move.   
  
Michael's brown eyes tracked Robin as she continued to bask in the light of the sun.   
  
It had been a very long while since he had last seen a girl who was around his age, pretty, and not completely annoying.   
  
Well at first he thought Robin's little quirks bothersome. But now he realized there was someone very intelligent hiding behind that black dress and collar. She just didn't want anyone to see it. Or maybe she didn't even realize her actions.   
  
Being raised in a monastery her whole life couldn't have prepared her for the "real" real world.  
  
Michael watched her for a moment longer and then turned back to his computer. Afraid that she would notice if he continued to stare at her like that. He was sure she hadn't even been aware of his actions.  
  
But she was.  
  
Robin turned back to her papers and wondered why Michael was staring at her so..  
  
\\I wish Amon would stare at me that way//  
  
The thought ran through her brain before she could stop it. A faint blush stained Robin's cheeks.   
  
She sighed a moment later.   
  
\\He'll never look at me that way...Never.//  
  
"Michael I'm going for a walk." Robin said abruptly, pulling herself to her feet. She grabbed her coat and walked towards the elevator.  
  
The hacker just stared after her in slight bewilderment.   
  
Amon would not be happy if he found out she had left.   
  
But Michael could understand better than anyone the need for fresh air.   
  
-*  
  
Of course, as if on cue Amon strolled into the office no more than ten minutes later.  
  
Michael rolled his eyes and continued typing intently. Heavy metal blasting in his ears as he pretended to be extremely busy with ... something. Research of some kind. Whatever. Anything.  
  
Amon stared at the side of Michael's head for a long moment and then his gray eyes drifted over to Robin's vacant work station. His eyes remained there for a lot longer than a moment. Michael noticed and decided to speak up considering he couldn't get in any more trouble than he already was.  
  
"Robin went out." He said flatly, not even bothering to turn down the music.  
  
Amon grunted, "Where did she go?"   
  
"I'm not sure. She said for a walk. Do you want me to call her?" The hacker asked, hopefully.  
  
"No. I'll track her down myself."   
  
When Michael looked up, Amon was gone.  
  
A/n: I'm pretty sure Michael's eyes are brown, i tried to look at pics to find out but he always has those tinted glasses on so ya cant really tell. ohwell. i tried. 


	3. Ominous

Disclaimer:I dont Witch hunter robin. ... duh~!  
  
a/n: im sort of mean to old people and all stereotypical and all, but I've actually had people talk about me in a similar fashion to this. so ya know.   
  
plus i always thought it was funny/strange how the doctor who took care of Tokou described "Amon" as "ominous" or something. The word is like his name sake, geesh.  
  
Attempt #2-  
  
Chapter 3-  
  
Amon stared down at his cell phone for a few moments before pocketing it inside one of the many folds of his trench coat. He told Michael he would find her, and he intended too. But he refused to call her, or get Michael's help. For some reason the hunter was feeling the need to hunt on his own. Even if it was only for his missing partner. He would have sighed if it wasn't such a telling gesture. The hunter raked a hair through his ebony locks and glanced around. Nothing unusual, it was a nice day. A few people were wandering down the sidewalk towards him, and a few more did the same across the street.   
  
Maybe a walk would help him too.   
  
He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed in the scent of freshly cut grass before taking his first step. He walked down the sidewalk towards a group of elderly people. Looking straight ahead he made his way past them. Barely even paying them any notice at all.   
  
"Geez, look at that guy! He looks like a freakin vampire!"  
  
"Yeah I know Martha, he looks so...so... ominous!"  
  
Amon stopped short and glanced over his shoulder at the two women who were yapping back and forth to each other about... about HIM!  
  
"Take a look at his clothes! He looks like he just walked out some cheesy sci-fi flick!"  
  
"And he's so pale!"  
  
"And he needs a haircut!"  
  
"And a good shave!"  
  
Amon couldn't believe this! What right did these women have to judge him? First off, they didn't even know him. Second there was nothing wrong with his hair, and he most certainly did not need a haircut. Nor did he have time for one. And most of all his clothes were FINE! How dare they?  
  
He continued to stare at them as they chattered on and on, naming his faults one by one. Martha even began ticking them off on her fingers. Was this there hobby?  
  
They too had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk to discuss the matter at great length and detail. Amon found himself getting increasingly agitated.   
  
These women are worse than Sagaki and Doujima on their worst day!  
  
But still they continued on endlessly as Amon listened intently.  
  
"I bet he thinks he's god's gift! Hmph! Well I'll tell you wha- Oh!"  
  
Finally elderly wench #1 noticed that they had an audience and she actually blushed as she sputtered for words.   
  
"What's wrong Mary?" Elderly wench #2 asked as she glanced in Amon's direction.  
  
They both stared at him intently, their fear quite obvious on their wrinkled faces.   
  
Amon watched them more for a moment, giving his best 'I'm going to kill you know, and you're going to die very very slowly' glare. Then out of nowhere he did the unexpected. Which was a shock even coming from him!  
  
He smiled.  
  
Amon smiled at the women who mocked him, and they both drew in their breaths sharply.  
  
That was by far the creepiest thing they had ever seen.  
  
It wasn't just a little smirk either. It was an ear-to-ear grin. His eyes even lit up a little. But the action felt strange and awkward to him so before they could say anything or the muscles in his face started to cramp he turned and stalked away. His "stupid, cheesy" black coat billowed behind him dramatically as he made his exit.  
  
Mary and Martha looked at each other wide eyed, turned, and hauled ass in the opposite direction.   
  
Robin ducked behind the pillar in front of Raven's Flat and giggled softly to herself.   
  
Then she turned and ran back into the building. 


	4. Affair

I dont own Whr.  
  
a/n: this one is sorta dumb, ohwell. i dont really like this chapter. but.. as of now im not gonna read my reviews until i finish the story, cos i know someone is going to be mean to me. so yeah. uh, the amon/robin thing will be slightly slow in coming but it will be there, eventually.  
  
ohyeah, thanks to those who reviewed. i really do appreciate it. oh and sense i already screwed up Michael's eyes im just gonna stick with it.  
  
Attempt #8-  
  
Chapter #4-  
  
Robin entered the office with a small smile lighting her face. But it didn't last long.  
  
"Dojima! Where are you going?!" Sakaki bellowed  
  
The blonde stopped dead in her tracks, she turned to him, hands on hips and glared.  
  
"What?! As if that's any of your business!"  
  
"Do you do ANY work around her? Oh im sorry. THAT'S RIGHT! You don't have to work! You're daddy's little girl!"  
  
"Oh SHUT UP SAKAKI! You don't know anything about it!"  
  
He glared at her and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"I don't care either! But ya know what? I'm sick of your whole, 'Little Princess' bull, YOU'RE going to help ME work on this case. Let's go!" He said stalking towards her and abruptly grabbing her arm. He dragged her to the elevator and shoved her in.  
  
After they were officially gone, Robin turned to Michael wide-eyed.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
The hacker shrugged, "I'm not really sure, every couple of days they freak out on each other and then they go off together to look for clues or whatever. But when they come back they're both usually a lot happier."  
  
Robin raised an eyebrow at that. But she made no comment.  
  
Michael continued typing furiously as if the argument had never taken place. Robin looked around her at the office and sighed.   
  
After awhile she too decided to leave.  
  
/*  
  
"You didnt have to be so mean to me up there." Yurika pouted on the sidewalk while Haruto mounted his bike.  
  
"Yeah well, i had to make it look convincing. Now are you coming or not?" He asked handing her his extra helmet.  
  
"I really hate riding on this thing you know." Dojima muttered as she climbed up on Sakaki's bike.  
  
He rolled his eyes as the engine roared to life.  
  
"That's not what you said a few days ago."  
  
Yurika smiled and smacked him lightly on the back. She grabbed onto him as he swerved into traffic and headed for his apartment.  
  
*-  
  
Robin entered the empty apartment, and sighed. Again. She felt like she was always sighing anymore. She was hoping that Tokou would be home. But of course, she wasnt.   
  
She's probably out with Amon...  
  
Robin gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.   
  
Maybe not...  
  
Well, he did leave the office kind of early, and now Tokou's not here. She was due back hours ago...  
  
Stop it!  
  
The young hunter shook her head to rid herself of those silly thoughts and shrugged out of her coat. Throwing it onto the coat rack she kicked off her boots and headed into the kitchen to make some coffee.  
  
As she sipped the steamy liquid she glanced once more around the empty apartment.   
  
My own roomate doesnt even want to be around me...  
  
She spends more time with my partner than I do.  
  
Another sigh escaped.   
  
She finished her coffee and headed for the bathroom.   
  
After she took a bath she'd go back and hunt for more clues with Michael.   
  
At least that would keep her mind occupied, for a few hours anyway.  
  
-*  
  
a/n: i like to be vague - sometimes too vague. But ohwell. i didnt say you were gonna like this.  
  
i rememeber the episode where sakaki gives dojima a ride home, and the whole thing just seemed ...odd. 


	5. Whoops

i dont own Whr.  
  
Some things always start out innocent enough.  
  
Attempt #9-  
  
Chapter 5-  
  
"I brought Donuts. Ill goes make us some coffee." Robin found herself saying as she stood in a now slightly dark STNJ building.  
  
Michael gaped up at her like he did every time she stopped by at night to visit with him.   
  
"Oh. Okay, thanks." He said quietly before returning to his typing.   
  
Robin returned from the coffee maker and observed Michael as she pulled off her heavy coat.  
  
A frown creased her brow as she stared down at him. He tried not to notice that her attention had suddenly been placed solely upon him.   
  
But he did notice.   
  
'Breathe in. Breathe out. Its just Robin.'  
  
'What is she staring at?'  
  
"Don't your fingers get tired?" She asked innocently  
  
Michael exhaled loudly. Suddenly aware that he had been holding his breathe.  
  
"Um, not really. I'm used to it. It's all i do."  
  
"I know. But," Robin looked around. She floundered for the right words. "Don't you get sick of it? Always on the computer? Always searching for some snippet of information? Always... Oh the coffee's done!" She exclaimed and rushed off to pour two fresh cups of heaven.  
  
Michael stopped typing.  
  
When she returned she set a cup down in front of him, he stared at it inquisitively as she remained hovering somewhat close to him. She blew across the rim of her mug, trying to cool the fiery liquid enough to be able to drink it.  
  
"Yes," he said simply.  
  
Robin sat her cup down next to Michael's and looked down at him curiously.  
  
"Yes, what?"  
  
"Yes, I get sick of being here. Always do everyone's bidding. But i have to. I have no choice."  
  
Robin sighed, remembering her question. Well, questions. "I'm sorry Michael. I really shouldn't have brought it up."   
  
She took a small step forward, reaching out to place a slender hand on his shoulder in comfort, but she tripped over her huge skirts. Something that rarely happened unbelievably. Before she could even blink Michael have swiveled in his chair, with reflexes quicker than she could have imagined, to catch her and she ended up unceremoniously in his lap. Robin's breath came out a little ragged as she recovered from the slight shock of almost landing flat on her face.  
  
"Thank you," she said softly, breathlessly.  
  
"No problem." The hacker said, and his voice sounded slightly huskier, deeper than usual. She glanced up into his brown eyes, and froze. She realized that both of Michael's hands were secured around her slender waste, and that yes she really was sitting in his lap.   
  
Michael's lap. A man's lap.  
  
Uh-oh.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm not usually this clumsy. I should probabl-" She tried to squirm out of his grasp but he held on.   
  
"It's alright Robin," He murmured as one slender, yet very masculine hand snaked up to rest along the column of her throat.  
  
She gasped, her lungs felt as though they were closing up on her. She couldn't breathe!  
  
What was happening? Was she supposed to feel this way?  
  
He rubbed his thumb back and forth across her frantically beating pulse. Trying to soothe her.   
  
"Robin..." He murmured, wetting his lips with his tongue as he began to pull her face towards his. She continued to squirm.  
  
"Michael..." She squeaked trying to get free without hurting his feelings, and without getting kissed in the process.   
  
no. no. no.  
  
"Michael," she repeated as she pulled back, but apparently he couldn't hear her. "I...I..." she sputtered, floundering for something to say. Anything that would bring him back to reality, and away from kissing her.  
  
It was almost too late; his lips were mere inches away from hers.  
  
An image of her partner flashed before her eyes. Amon. As silly as it was, she had wanted her fist kiss to be with him. Not that she didn't care for Michael it was just that... Just...   
  
But oh, how she wanted to be kissed! If I miss this chance, I may never get another one..  
  
But if I let him kiss me then-  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by another pair of strong hands on her body as she was yanked abruptly, yet carefully from Michael's grasp.  
  
"Huh...!?" The hacker gasped as he was finally pulled out of his trance.  
  
"Michael. I don't think this is very professional behavior. You need to get control over yourself." Amon's words were bit out as he tried his best to remain calm.  
  
"Amon...I...what?" Michael sputtered, trying to collect his thoughts.  
  
"I'm taking Robin home now." Amon practically growled as he turned Robin towards the door.  
  
"I dont know what I was doing. Robin...I'm sorry... I just..."   
  
Amon plucked his partner's coat from the arm of the chair and pushed her forward with one solid hand on the small of her back.  
  
She felt that touch all the way up her spine.   
  
Robin didn't even realize they were in the elevator until she heard the doors bang heavily shut. She must have still possessed a shocked and dismayed expression because the next thing she knew Amon had grasped both of her arms. He yanked her around to face him. Yet still keeping her at arms length.  
  
His gray eyes stared down into her face. Searching...Searching... for a something. A sign that she was okay?  
  
"Are you alright Robin?" He finally asked. She looked confused for a moment. He never asked that. Why was he staring at her so? What was going on here?  
  
"I..."  
  
He pulled out her coat and draped it across her shoulders, and then withdrew, giving her space. He always gave her space. That was the only thing he ever gave anyone freely.   
  
Too much space, in such a small elevator.   
  
Suddenly her mind clicked and she finally had time to register what just happened.   
  
She had almost been kissed!  
  
But Amon stopped it...  
  
Huh?  
  
Now she'd probably never get kissed!  
  
And Amon looked pretty angry as he stood scowling in the elevator. His gaze averted from hers.  
  
He had pulled her away from Michael and whisked her out the door so fast that she didn't even have time to grasp the situation completely until it was too late.  
  
"Amon, it was my fault. I tripped, I fell onto him."  
  
Her partner continued to stare straight ahead.  
  
"Amon?" She looked up at him, waiting for him to respond. She didn't want Michael condemned over an innocent thing.   
  
"No Robin, it wasn't your fault."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I saw it. Yes, you tripped but after he caught you he should have let you go. He did not."  
  
"I know. But he's just-"  
  
"Just what?" he asked more harshly than he had intended.  
  
"He's just lonely... I..." am too, was left unsaid. Yet the words hung in the air between them.   
  
"I know that. But it's still no excuse. He should have tried to-" The elevator chimed cutting Amon off, but he was very used to that.  
  
He stepped out of the elevator, pulling Robin along after him. He shoved his partner into the car and slammed the door shut.  
  
Robin didn't speak again until after they were out in traffic.   
  
"Amon..." Something else clicked. "What did you mean when you said you saw it?"  
  
Her partner looked at her from the corner of his eye, studying her thoroughly. He waited so long before answering that Robin had thought he wasnt going to bother at all.  
  
"I saw what happened. You tried to get away but he wouldn't let you."  
  
"Amon-"  
  
"Robin." He said her name with such force that she quieted immediately. "Why are you defending him?"  
  
"Amon, it's not like... It was nothing really. He's just lonely. It was an accident. He wasnt holding me down or anything. I just - over reacted." Emerald eyes stared out into the night. Amon watched her face reflected in the glass from the corner of his eye and waited.   
  
He tried to calm down, but the anger continued to simmer violently in his blood.  
  
Michael had TOUCHED Robin. He had tried to KISS Robin while she was sitting in his LAP.  
  
He continued to fume from the driver's seat.  
  
"Amon, I don't want him to get into trouble." She said, her gaze once again resting on the side of his unshaven face. "I want this to stay between the three of us..."  
  
His look softened slightly but he blinked, and it was gone.  
  
"Fine. If that's what you really want." He practically growled.  
  
"Thank you." Robin murmured her voice shaking slightly. She realized that she was trembling. She had come so close, she had almost been kissed. The young hunter was so confused by the nights events that she didnt know what to think. But one thing kept repeating in her mind:  
  
Amon cared, even if it was just a little.   
  
He kept one eye on the road and one eye on his partner. His eyebrow raised in confusion and curiosity as he watched a small smirk grace her lips for a moment and then it was gone.  
  
-*/  
  
A/n: for the record I like Michael, that's why he wasn't completely scary. He's just sort of love starved in my head. Ohwell. I just needed something where Amon got to get a little jealous and stuff. yeah.  
  
after re-reading this I didn't really like it until Amon and Robin are in the car, but whatever. 


	6. Awkward

i dont own whr.  
  
yay pickles!  
  
thanks for reviews. [coughs] i lied and the damned curiosity got the better of me and i read the   
  
freakin reviews anyway.  
  
so thank you all you nice people out there!  
  
Attempt - 10  
  
Chapter - 6  
  
-*/  
  
Robin stood in the park basking in the sunlight as the cool morning air ruffled her bangs and toyed with her ribbons. She still came here every morning to pray even after the confrontation with Sayoko. She had tried to forget about the witch and the havoc she had caused over such a silly thing. But she could not. It was proof that what she was doing as a hunter wasnt entirely wrong, yet a part of her detested herself and her comrades for the type of work they did.  
  
Every time she visited the park she remembered her, and the beautiful paintings she had created.  
  
A chill passed down her spine as an image of Sayoko attacking her in the forest flashed before her emerald eyes. Robin shook herself to banish the image and tried to force her thoughts elsewhere. How many witches had she confronted over the past years? Why were they beginning to bother her so much now?  
  
This was still one of her favorite places to come and think. It was calm and peaceful here if one chose not to focus on past events. The young hunter needed to clear her head before she went to the office for the day. Recent events, especially those of last night still floated around in her brain. Begging her to examine them more closely. But she did not need to. The facts were plain, and if she forced herself to dwell on something non existent than it would just upset her in the end.  
  
'Amon is my partner, and until he shows further signs of...anything. I will not push him.'  
  
She looked down at the ground beneath her feet and furrowed her brow.  
  
'Besides, what about Tokou? I still don't know what's going about between them. She says nothing, but I bet-'  
  
Her thoughts were shattered by the sound of her phone ringing from deep within her pocket.   
  
She sighed and tried to fish it out.  
  
Glasses. No. Keys. No. Extra Ribbon. No. Pens. No. Ahh, there it is.   
  
"Yes," she said softly as she stared down into the screen.  
  
"Hey Robin, we need you down here right away. We have another case that just came in."   
  
Michael sounded the same as always. Not embarrassed, not unhappy, just mellow-normal Michael.  
  
"Alright."   
  
Robin dropped the phone back into her pocket and headed over to her vespa.   
  
Apparently he didn't care about what happened last night.  
  
'That's good,' she thought. 'I didn't want things to be awkward between us.'  
  
Apparently her thoughts would have to wait for another time.  
  
'Just like always. I never get enough time to do anything.'  
  
*/-  
  
Michael wiped the sweat from his brow with his sleeve and continued typing. Well, trying to type anyway. It seemed like he was messing up every other word in his usually flawless typing.  
  
"Errgh, dammit..." He muttered under his breath as he pounded on the backspace key.  
  
'Robin's on her way. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.'  
  
He tried to ignore the strange prickling sensation on the back of his neck as their leader, Amon continued to stare intently at the back of Michael's head. He had been doing that all morning.  
  
Un-moving, just sitting there in Robin's chair, arms crossed over his chest, and that cold and stony expression on his handsome face.  
  
Michael was scared. He twitched again and stole a glance at Amon while he pushed delete.   
  
The hacker's eyes widened as Amon continued to stare at him unblinking. He gulped and turned back to his typing.   
  
Miho noticed the strange exchange between the two and turned in her chair to face them.  
  
"Um, Amo-" She began.  
  
"It's none of your concern Ms. Karasuma, please continue your research." Amon interrupted sternly. Never taking his eyes off of Michael the whole while.   
  
Miho turned back to her computer with a very unlady-like snort, and Michael continued his typing, or at least he tried to.  
  
'Amon's power is intimidation,' Michael thought as he shifted around in his seat slightly.  
  
Finally, after about ten minutes he couldn't take it anymore, "What!?" He shrieked swiveling in his chair to face Amon.  
  
Their leader raised a dark eyebrow at his sudden outburst and replied calmly, "Nothing."  
  
Michael's eyes narrowed and now he stared back at the older man. "Like Hel-"  
  
"Good Morning everyone," Robin said cheerfully as she strolled into the office, with Sakaki trailing behind.  
  
Michael stopped dead and turned his eyes on the young witch who was now preoccupied with removing her heavy coat. The hacker tried to swallow the lump that was suddenly in his throat but he could not.  
  
Amon stood suddenly in one fluid motion and walked past his partner while saying, "Everyone into the conference room. Immediately."  
  
Robin stole a quick glance at Michael. He saw the momentary fear reflected in her eyes at the thought of what Amon wanted to discuss with everyone. But then she smiled at him quickly before turning to follow her partner into the conference room.  
  
Michael released the breath he had been holding and looked down at his hands.  
  
'This is going to be a long day.'  
  
*/--  
  
a/n: tra la la la la. 


	7. Bangs

Disclaimer: No i dont own the show WHR, so go away.  
  
a/n: here's a cute-ish one.  
  
Attempt #3-  
  
Robin sat staring at her computer screen; casually scrolling through files and other random info about a case they were currently working on.   
  
Amon sat staring at Robin, but she didn't notice. He watched her from an awkward angle, out of the corner of his eye. That way no one else would notice either.  
  
She sighed and rested her head in her palm, obviously bored.   
  
Her bangs covered most of her face from his view and he found that to be most irritating.  
  
Come to think of it, she always kept her hair pulled up in that strange hairstyle and yet, her hair was always in her face.   
  
Robin squinted against the glare of the monitor. She rubbed one eye absentmindedly.   
  
Why did they always keep the conference room so dark?   
  
It didn't really matter; she was really paying attention to the facts on the computer before her. She had searched through them twice already and had found nothing of significance. She was waiting for her "partner" to acknowledge her. But he still hadn't. He had to know she was still sitting in there with him. Waiting for his instruction, his conversation, his anything.   
  
But all he gave her was attitude, and a bored stare.  
  
Robin thought by coming here she could complete her mission and hopefully find a friend in her partner, but alas she had yet to do either. And she feared that the latter would never be accomplished. Amon barely acknowledged that she was alive, let alone that she was his partner.   
  
She sighed again, and clicked around the screen. 'I should have just left like everyone else after the meeting. But noooo-'  
  
Amon watched as more sun kissed locks fell in front of her face but she seemed oblivious.   
  
'That's probably not helping her eyesight any either, having her hair in her face all the time,' he pondered resting his head in his own hand without realizing it.   
  
Robin stole a glance at him from the corner of her eye and saw that he was duplicating her movements but she couldn't tell if he was looking at her or not because it was too BLOODY DARK IN THERE.   
  
"Amon..." she began and his head snapped up to look at her. "Um...Is there anything you need me to do right now? I've been going over thi--"  
  
Abruptly Amon stood, and stopped Robin's thought process dead.  
  
He headed over to her side of the table with a determined stride and even stranger expression on his face.  
  
"Actually Robin there is something you could do for me." He said rather darkly. Panic started to flutter in her gut at the thought of what his next sentence would be.  
  
"Yes, Amon?"   
  
Her saying his name always cut through him and he forgot for only a brief moment what he was going to say, but when he looked at her small face staring up at him he remembered.   
  
"Oh yes," he said softly. Gently he reached out and brushed her bangs out of her eyes and looked down at her with a strange expression. "Keep your hair out of your face, it's annoying."  
  
-*/  
  
[giggles] sorry i thought this was cute. hehe. 


	8. Thoughts

i dont own whr.  
  
This one isnt so funny.  
  
im cranky not funny right now sorry. Sorry if this sucks.  
  
thanks for reviews. :)  
  
Attempt 11-  
  
Chapter- 8  
  
Robin sat there stunned for a full minute before it all began to sink in.   
  
Amon had touched her.  
  
She swallowed.  
  
He had touched her hair.  
  
She blinked, and blinked again.  
  
Wait... Wait... almost there...  
  
Robin stood up abruptly.  
  
AMON HAD TOUCHED HER! AGAIN!   
  
A blush stole up her cheeks as she finally realized what just happened.  
  
Her lungs felt as though they were going to close up on her.  
  
What was that anyway?  
  
She looked around the room as if to find the answers but there were none.  
  
What was she supposed to do now anyway?  
  
Just stay in here, or go back out with everyone else?  
  
Wouldn't they realize that she had been in here way too long? Was Amon even there anymore?  
  
'I'll probably be blushing for weeks over this.' She thought sadly as she absentmindedly rubbed her cheeks.   
  
The young hunter calmed herself down slightly as she tried to rationalize everything, and put it in perspective.  
  
'It's not like he kissed me or anything,' she pondered. 'Oh no. Kissing…. Michael!'  
  
She sighed loudly and put her head in her hands, blushing all over again.  
  
Now she had two people to avoid. Her partner, and her closest friend.  
  
"I can do this," she said squaring her shoulders. Robin took a deep soothing breath and turned to leave.  
  
"Do what?" Sakaki asked scaring the daylights out of her.  
  
Robin shrieked and jumped back. "Sakaki! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!"  
  
He looked slightly sheepish for a moment as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Eh, sorry Robin. I was just coming into to look at some stuff and heard you talking to yourself. What's the matter?"  
  
She looked around suspiciously and rung her hands together. "Uh, nothing. I'm fine. I'll see you later."   
  
Robin practically ran from the conference room, and in her haste did not notice Dojima wandering by with an armload of paperwork.  
  
Both girls lay in a dazed heap on the floor as papers littered the air around them.  
  
"ROBIN! Watch where you're going! What's the big hurry anyway?!" Dojima bellowed as she pushed Robin off of her.  
  
"I'm really sorry Dojima I wasn't paying attention..."  
  
"Well OBVIOUSLY! LOOK AT THIS!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Robin muttered again as she began scooping up the papers. Soon enough they had them back in a neat stack and Dojima was on her way again, muttering to herself the whole while.  
  
Robin sighed, 'I really need to get out of here.'  
  
She grabbed her coat and disappeared in the elevator before anyone even had time to notice.  
  
-*  
  
Amon sat in his car with the four-ways flashing. As usual. His eyes reflected nothing as he stared out into the dark night.   
  
Okay so why had he felt the need to tell Robin about her annoying bangs?  
  
Hell, if he knew.  
  
Actually, thinking back on it. He really thought her bangs were kind of cute. A teeny-tiny smile graced his lips as he looked up towards the sky, but he banished it and shook his head.  
  
'No, no no. Not cute. Annoying. Yes annoying. Definitely annoying.'  
  
He took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly.   
  
What to do. What to do.  
  
He'd been sitting in front of this house for what seemed like hours now. How he was beginning to hate these surveillance missions. Nothing unusual was happening.  
  
The house of a seed.   
  
'One day these roles may be reversed,' he thought grimly. Amon closed his eyes for a moment to rid them of the emotion he was sure shown there.  
  
'Think of something else. Anything else besides mom, besides witches and seeds. Anything else...'  
  
Of course, against his will his mind drifted to his young partner. Her and her damn cute bangs.   
  
The way she had looked so startled when he had come over to her and pushed her hair out of her face.  
  
In the back of his mind he heard the rain begin to fall but he paid it no mind. It pounded against the car but he no longer heard it.  
  
The way her beautiful mouth had fallen open in a slight 'O' of surprise. Making her lips appear pouty and full. Very kissable.  
  
Kissable. Kissing. Unbidden an image of his lips pressed to Robin's flashed before his eyes. He tried to push it away but it wouldn't go. In his mind he continued to ravish her mouth and in turn she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him to her. Giving him access...  
  
His eyes snapped open to dispel the image, and there she was. Soaking wet and glowing. The street light and his four-ways giving her an angelic shine as they reflected off of her hair and shown in her eyes.  
  
Amon gasped and closed his eyes again. He shook himself but it didn't work. When he opened his eyes she was still there. Staring at him.  
  
Waiting...waiting...for what? 


	9. Regret

i dont own whr.  
  
Not funny either.  
  
thanks for reviews!  
  
Attempt 12-  
  
Chapter 9-  
  
She didn't know why she was here or how she had even known where to find him. The only thing clear in her mind was the fact that now that she had found Amon she wasn't really sure what she wanted to do with him.  
  
He was gaping at her from inside the car like she was a ghost. She probably looked horrible. A drowned rat begging for attention in the pouring rain. Though it had only been raining for a few minutes she was soaked clean through. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself to fight the chill, but it didn't really help.  
  
'Wake up Amon.'  
  
He looked so strange and intense staring at her that way. He had not moved for several minutes now. Her partner just sat there, with that cold and almost creepy way of his.  
  
She didn't know what to do. Why had she come this way again? She never usually went this way to go home. But something had pulled her in this direction.  
  
Robin stepped cautiously towards the car. But Amon still did not move. She made it all the way to the driver's side door and he just sat there, staring at the spot she had just vacated.  
  
She knocked lightly on the window and he turned abruptly to glare at her. The young hunter actually took a slight step back at the expression on his usually handsome face. He looked extremely angry, and not so happy to see her.  
  
The window came down and he continued to glare as he spoke, "Robin what are you doing here?"  
  
She shivered, and her teeth rattled slightly as she spoke. "I...I..d-dont know."  
  
He stared at her a moment, searching her face for the answer she apparently refused to give him.   
  
"Get in. I'll take you home," he barked turning back to the road.   
  
Robin looked down at the ground sadly and then walked around the back of the car. She got in beside her partner and waited for him to start the car.  
  
"Why were you waiting here Amon?" she asked as her hair and clothes dripped all over the upholstery. She shivered again.  
  
"You still haven't answered MY question Robin." Was his reply as he gripped the steering wheel so tight that she thought he would rip it right off at any moment.  
  
"I..." She glanced out the window and tried to pull her thoughts into some semblance of order. "I guess I just felt like coming this way, I've been trying to learn my way around. But then the rain started and I saw you sitting here..." Robin glanced at her partner and was speared by those intense dark eyes of his and she gasped.  
  
So much emotion shown in the depths of those eyes, emotions she could not name. Anger, sadness, and especially loneliness. Right now he was scaring her but yet she could not look away.  
  
He tried to stop it, but his ability to control himself was slipping and he didn't know why.  
  
"Amon..." She breathed, trying to break the surge of electricity and intensity arching between them. It was so hard to focus with him looking at her that way. He wasn't shutting himself out or masking over his feelings this time, and she didn't want to ruin it. But she didn't know how to control it either.   
  
But she was suddenly afraid. Of what she didn't know. No man had ever looked at her this way before. What was she supposed to do?   
  
His gaze dropped to her lips and she felt the color spread like wild fire over her cheeks.  
  
'Oh, my...'  
  
It was more difficult to breathe now. She began to panic.   
  
'It's just Amon. He's just your partner. In two seconds he's going to give you a dirty look and start driving. Of course. That's what he always does, isn't it?'  
  
But in her heart she wanted him to keep looking at her this way, she wanted other things she had never experienced before. Things she barely knew anything about. Things she had never even thought about, or wanted before. Suddenly she wanted it all.   
  
Her bottom lip trembled; unconsciously her tongue darted out to moisten the smooth flesh. That innocent act was Amon's undoing, before either one knew what was happening Amon had slid across the seat and pulled Robin into his arms.   
  
She gasped as she stared up into his eyes. Her throat was suddenly dry, her palms sweaty. The longing in his eyes speared her and she trembled in his arms as he watched her.   
  
There was no escape now. No going back. Whatever happened after this would change everything.   
  
"Amo-"  
  
He claimed her lips and she finished his name with the moan that escaped her trembling mouth. The hunter answered her moan with one of his own, and he deepened his kiss. Electricity shot down her spine as he pushed his tongue deep inside her mouth. She pushed against him, copying his movements slightly and inventing her own as she explored the inside of his mouth in turn.   
  
Another moan escaped.  
  
Ahh, heaven.   
  
Woah, wait a sec.   
  
It took Amon a moment to realize what was happening. What he had done. He tried to pull away but she held on and he couldn't resist kissing her more.   
  
"Amon..." She murmured between kisses.  
  
"Robin..." He breathed and finally managed to pull away after trailing kisses down her jaw.   
  
She hadn't realized that she was clutching the front of his coat until he pulled away from her.   
  
The young hunter tried to pull him back to her but he resisted.   
  
"Robin...I...I shouldn't have done that." He said remorsefully as he slid away from her. She saw the regret and sadness reflected in his dark eyes and then he masked it over in his usual way.  
  
Apparently he could control himself again.  
  
He avoided her gaze. He did not want to see the hurt, or the betrayal that he knew now lived there. No he wouldnt be able to handle it.   
  
She let go of his coat and turned her face away. Robin stared at the door handle and refused to cry. Her eyes burned but she fought the tears back. No. No. No. She looked up at the window and gasped.  
  
"Tokou..."  
  
-*/  
  
dun dun dun..  
  
it's sorta like when your mom catches you kissing someone. but whatever.   
  
this one wasnt very funny huh? 


	10. Hysteria

i dont own whr. duh?  
  
a/n: yeah that was a typo on the tokou thing, I spelled it right in earlier chapters but i was   
  
sorta hurrying to get the last chapter out. tra la la glad ya'll liked it. But you probably wont like this one. sorry. i sorta went from funny to drama i hate it when i do that. i want to go back to funny dammit!  
  
thanks for the reviews. yay.  
  
i really gotta think of a better title for this. ohwell.  
  
Attempt 13-  
  
Chapter 10-  
  
Tokou just stood there. Shocked to say the least. Her dirty blonde hair was matted against her face and neck. Her usually impeccably tidy appearance was rumbled and soaked. Sticking to her body in a very unflattering way.  
  
They were...They were...  
  
Is this why he broke it off with her?  
  
For Robin?  
  
It seemed absurd, and yet... Why do they always go for the younger women? Why?  
  
She would not cry, at least not now. Not with Robin staring up at her wide-eyed and ashamed. Her young face was pressed against the car window. Obvious concern apparent on her pretty face.   
  
But Robin hadn't cared moments earlier when she was pressed up against HER boyfriend now had she?  
  
Amon appeared by the side of the car and she could only stare at him.  
  
"I see," was all she could say, all she could whisper. If she were to say anything else the   
  
damned tears would come, and she feared that once they started they would never stop.  
  
Her father had told her over and over. 'Stay away from Amon, Tokou. You deserve better than him.'  
  
Why hadn't she listened? Why indeed?  
  
"Tokou." His voice was clear and strong as he made his way around the side of the car. He said it the same way he had always said it. Cold and distant. Never a warm caress. Never like a lover would. He said her name like it meant nothing. Like he was saying the word 'mustard' or 'shoe'. No emotion. No nothing.   
  
But come to think of it. That's how he always seemed. Except around Robin. Even though it was a very small or slight change she had still noticed. Even the mention of her name did something different to him. Something she had never been able to do in all the time she had known him.  
  
Robin was struggling with the door, and just as she got it to finally open her partner slammed it shut again. He glared at her over his shoulder before turning back to Tokou.  
  
"Amon. You don't have to explain. I see now. This is why you broke it off with me isn't it? Even when I asked you that night... I asked you if..."   
  
The tears came unbidden and she hated herself for it. She was breaking apart before their eyes and they didn't even seem to care. Amon remained as impassive as always. He had always been so cold with her. Never had he kissed her the way she had witnessed him kissing the young witch.  
  
A witch. The word echoed in her brain.  
  
...Witch  
  
He had left her for a... for a...witch!?  
  
She was so stupid for not listening to her father. Now she understood why he hated witches. They ruined everything. They stole everything from the humans and infected their culture! The only man she had ever cared for was taken from her by a...by a disgusting witch! A thing against God!  
  
Tokou's tears and sadness were replaced with anger as she rolled everything around in her brain.   
  
A strange smirk warped her usually pretty features. She glared at Amon as she spoke.  
  
"I didn't know you had a thing for witches Amon. I should have known though, my father told me all about you."  
  
"Tokou," he repeated, giving her name impatient emphasis. "It's not what you think."  
  
She snorted, "Oh it's not? Then what is it Amon? Because it looks to me like you were kissing that little WITCH. I don't remember you EVER kissing ME that way Amon."  
  
Amon squeezed his lips together and furrowed his brow. 'She's upset. Just let her vent.' But it was difficult. He wasn't used to dealing with hysterical women, or hysterical anyone for that matter. He could barely keep his own demons in check let alone anyone else's. That was precisely the problem. If he had only been able to keep himself under control none of this would have ever happened.  
  
Robin pressed both hands to the glass of the car window, trying to get Tokou's attention. She hated to see her roommate hurt. Especially since the older woman had been so kind to her.  
  
Amon stepped cautiously towards the now hysteric Tokou.  
  
"Tokou, it's not what you think."  
  
She laughed, she actually laughed at him. A strange bursting laughter erupted from her lips and she stepped back. "Stay away from me Amon. We were just supposed to watch her, you weren't supposed to grow attached." She waved her briefcase at him to emphasize her point.  
  
"I know that Tokou. But-"  
  
"STOP SAYING MY NAME!" She shrieked, backing up some more. "Just stay away from me Amon. I want nothing to do with you ever again, or your little girlfriend!"  
  
"Tokou!"  
  
But she didn't hear him, she ran off towards their apartment. Her heels clicking and sloshing across the pavement as she tried to get away as quickly as possible.   
  
Robin banged on the glass but Amon didn't turn around. He just stared after Tokou as she fled into the night.  
  
He watched her disappear into the fog and vowed to never let his emotions run away with him again. Control. He had to regain control or all would be lost.   
  
The hunter chastised himself for not being able to follow simple orders. He and Tokou were just supposed to observe her. Tokou at home and he at work, that way they could monitor her movements and behavior. That way they would be able to stop whatever headquarters' plans were. They were trying to find out exactly why Robin had been sent there. But no. Things had taken a strange turn when Tokou first approached him at Harry's. He was supposed to stay away from her. But she had snuck up on him at the right moment. Now here he was in the middle of this strange love triangle involving a witch, a seed, and a human.  
  
'Zaizen is not going to be happy about this.'  
  
He wanted to scream or growl or something. But he did none of these things. Clenching his fists at his sides he turned back to the car. Avoiding Robin's gaze as she tracked his movements from her seat. A single tear escaped and rolled down her cheek as she watched him stoically walk around the vehicle and climb in. She looked away. The craft-user was young but she was not stupid. Robin liked to think that she knew her partner at least a little, even though she barely knew anything about him at all. But she could tell by the look on Amon's face that what had happened tonight in the car would never happen again. Nor would it be spoken of, and worse yet. She knew there would be dire consequences come morning. As soon as the boss found out.   
  
She sighed and rung her hands, trying to form a prayer in her head. But she could not.   
  
"I'm dropping you off at the STN." Amon informed her flatly, and she merely nodded in assent.   
  
-*/  
  
a/n: CRAP-TAC-ULAR! 


	11. Sadness

i dont own whr.  
  
yeah i am suddenly real confused by the reviewers. um but thank you!  
  
Sorry another sad one. It will get better. I hope. :)  
  
ANgst angst and more angst. yarggghh. [too much JTHM-i feel slightly nutty at the moment]  
  
im sorry if this chapter isnt that great. i tried i really did. i kept revising and revising but it still doesnt feel right. ohwell. i tried.  
  
Attempt 14-  
  
Chapter 11-  
  
---  
  
Well that was that.   
  
Robin's mind was a mass of emotion as she looked around the dim lobby of the STNJ building. She was drenched and cold, inside and out. Tiny droplets of water ran down her face, mingling with her tears.  
  
Amon had just left her here. She had barely gotten the car door shut before he had sped off.   
  
'Going after Tokou no doubt,' she found herself thinking remorsefully.  
  
The young hunter sighed. 'I cant even go home and take a bath.' A small whimper escaped her lips as she sat on the worn couch and tried to decide what to do.  
  
She let her tears fall freely as she rested her soaked head in her shaking hands.   
  
'Amon.'  
  
Why had he abandoned her? He had shown her something she never knew existed with that one kiss, and now where did he leave her? Alone. Again. Always alone.   
  
But at least she had been kissed...  
  
No. Now because of Tokou the kiss was tainted. It was magic but she knew it would never happen again. Amon would be even worse than he had been before. More distant. More aloof. He probably wouldnt even acknowledge her existence at all now. She felt so used and discarded, like nothing.   
  
Unimportant.   
  
Tokou. She had pretended to be her friend, well sort of. But in reality she had just been a spy for her father. A way to keep an eye on her in her more vulnerable moments. What did they think she was anyway? Oh, of course. A witch. That's what they all thought.  
  
She felt so betrayed.   
  
She sobbed even louder. No one would hear her anyway. She was alone. Completely and utterly alone.  
  
-*  
  
Michael was running through his usual daily/nightly routine, of checking the security systems every couple of hours. When he spotted her on the cameras.  
  
"Robin?" He murmured curiously as he watched her intently.  
  
'What is she doing here?' The young hacker continued to watch his comrade as she wept into her hands. 'What happened? What's wrong with her?'  
  
He couldn't watch anymore, without even thinking about it he jumped up and headed for the elevator.   
  
Robin's head snapped up as she heard the elevator doors open. Her heartbeat accelerated as she expected the worst, but for some reason she was not expecting Michael.   
  
"Robin what happened?" he asked her gently as he dropped a blanket across her shoulders. "Why are you crying?"  
  
He knelt in front of her and stared into her eyes. He searched the emerald depths for a sign that she was all right. But just by looking at her, he knew she wasn't.  
  
"Michael...I..." The tears came again and she didnt even try to stop them.  
  
"Why dont you go home? I mean, you'll probably feel much better in more comfortable surroundings. Do you want me to call you a cab?"   
  
"I...I cant go home right now... It will only make things worse." She sobbed, trying to get her emotions under control enough to be able to speak with him properly.  
  
Michael sat there for a few moments pondering over his options.  
  
"It's alright Robin. Come on we'll get you some coffee so you warm up." He suggested, helping her stand. Trying to take her mind off of whatever it was that was troubling her so. They walked to the elevator and before Robin knew it they were on their way up to the office.  
  
"Um...Michael...about..."  
  
"It's okay Robin. I promise I wont attack you." He said glancing at her over his shoulder, a small smile on his lips.   
  
"I know. I just..." She wanted to smile back, but it was hard. At least Michael was here now, at least he wouldnt abandon her.   
  
The elevator chimed interrupting her and they stepped into the office. She felt like a zombie as she walked across the carpet. Before she knew it Michael was shoving a cup of hot coffee into her hands and forcing her to sit on the couch.   
  
"Thank you," was all she could manage as she grasped the mug tightly in her hands. It burned her slightly but she didn't care.  
  
"You don't have to tell me what happened if you don't want to Robin." Michael said softly as he looked down at her. "You should get some rest. I'll be over there if you need me."  
  
And then he too was gone. He was only across the room, but it still felt like a million miles as far as she was concerned.  
  
She couldn't tell him. She couldn't tell anyone about the kiss. It was bad enough that Zaizen was sure to find out, but no one else had to know. Besides, Robin knew that Amon would not be pleased to find out that she had spread their personal business all over the office.  
  
But why had her dumped her here? Why had he pushed her away? Again?  
  
-*/++  
  
Amon sat outside Tokou's apartment, four ways flashing, as he frowned out into the night.   
  
What was he supposed to say once he got up there?  
  
Would she even listen to him? Let alone let him in?  
  
'I'm sorry Tokou. Even though we're not together anymore, and this is none of your business I still feel the need to justify myself to you.'  
  
Yeaaahh.. Riight.  
  
Honestly, he didn't really feel the need to justify anything to her. She after all, was old news.   
  
'But after all she is Zaizen's daughter,' and he knew for damned sure that she would spill her heartbroken guts to dear old dad. Then the ass kicking would begin.  
  
Amon growled low in his throat as he imagined the torture his boss would bring upon his head.   
  
'Will he just torture me out right, or will he send me on some mission that is a complete waste of time and patience?'  
  
Amon shuddered and tried to think.   
  
He realized that his best course was to go up there and kiss and make up with Tokou. But his queasy stomach and his aching heart told him that was the wrong idea. Besides he wasn't all that sure he knew how to apologize or be romantic or any of that stuff that women seemed to like. At least he had never felt compelled to be that way with Tokou .  
  
Ugh.   
  
Women. What a major pain in the ass.  
  
More like, Tokou what a major pain in the- Robin never acted like this, and he was grateful.  
  
All right, he could do this. Just go up there and pretend to be somebody who actually gave a crap. Someone who knew how to deal with human emotion. Yeah that would work. If only she hadn't witnessed him kissing Robin.  
  
Why had he kissed her again?  
  
Oh yeah, because for some reason that girl had become damned hard to resist.   
  
He climbed out of the car and just stood there staring up at the building.   
  
Yes, this was for the best. Just patch things up with Tokou, avoid the ass kicking, and deal with Robin later.  
  
Robin...  
  
Ugh.  
  
Now that would be the really complicated part of this whole thing.   
  
He wanted to patch things up with her now. But he couldn't. Besides he could never tell her how he truly felt. He could never allow himself to love a witch, or for that matter be with one. But kissing her...That had felt so ...wonderful...so...right. But he had to forget that. He could not let his emotions rule him.   
  
He ran a hand through his dark hair trying to tame the unruly and slightly damp tangles. There was nothing he could do for his heart though. The damage was already done. He had tasted heaven and turned it away like it was garbage. He only hoped that the kiss had meant nothing to his young partner. But somehow he knew that her heart was in the same shape as his.  
  
Squaring his shoulders he walked across the sidewalk, up the steps and into the building.   
  
-*/+++  
  
Robin watched Michael typing from across the room. Her tears fell silently, as she held back her sobs. She still clutched the coffee mug in her hands but the liquid was already cold. She hadn't even taken a sip of it. Instead she had allowed the warmth to spread up through her body from the cup. The young hunter stared down into the coffee and saw herself reflected there.   
  
So sad. So alone. So heartbroken.  
  
She closed her eyes for a moment.  
  
All she really wanted right now was...  
  
Amon...  
  
No.   
  
Yes.   
  
Ugh.   
  
If only he would walk in the door, wrap her up in his arms again and tell her that he didn't regret the kiss. That he didn't care about Tokou...  
  
But that would never happen. Not in a million years!  
  
Really all she wanted was for someone to wrap their arms around her and tell her it would all be all right.  
  
Robin glanced back up at Michael who seemed oblivious to her.  
  
She slid the cup onto the small coffee table and stood up. Shaking off her coat from underneath the blanket. She walked across the small space and stood behind the young hacker. Robin watched the screen through reddened eyes. Images and data appeared there for split seconds before disappearing again.  
  
"Michael..."  
  
He stopped typing abruptly and swiveled in his chair to face her. A strange sense of foreboding ran through him but he ignored it.  
  
"Yes Robin?" He asked staring up at her.  
  
"Can you..." She swallowed, why am i doing this? "Would you...just...please..." Just breathe. "...Hold me?" She forced the words out awkwardly.  
  
Michael gulped.   
  
"Robin...uh...I..."  
  
She looked so upset at his words, or rather, lack thereof that he didn't know what to do. What if she started crying again? What if he tried to kiss her again? He didn't want to take advantage of her. But she seemed to be in desperate need of comfort. "A-Alright," he found himself whispering.   
  
The young hunter looked up at him for a moment. Her emerald eyes looked so tired, so lost that he felt like he was going to cry just by looking at her.   
  
She moved towards him, and before he really grasped what was happening Robin had climbed into his lap. She snuggled into his body, and rested her head on his shoulder. Awkwardly he wrapped his arms around her slender frame and held onto her with everything he had. Resting his chin on her crown he murmured soft words of encouragement and hope. "It will be alright Robin. What ever happened to you. It means nothing. Everything will work itself out soon. You are magic. You have your own power inside you. No one can take that from you. This will give you strength..." He smoothed his hands down her back, rubbing small circles lazily as he spoke to her.   
  
He realized moments later that she was asleep only by the rhythm of her breathing. That and the fact that her tears had finally stopped.  
  
Michael sighed, as he stared up at the ceiling, a small smile dancing on his pale lips. 'So this is what it feels like...'   
  
-*/  
  
.  
  
a/n: this chapter sucks ass! WOO for me! i know i keep jumping back and forth between Amon and   
  
Michael but hey. What's a girl to do?  
  
next chapter i want to be funny again dammit. or at least slightly amusing.  
  
yarghhh. 


	12. Morning

i dont own whr.  
  
A/n: i realize that this isnt really what it started out to be. it's not so much a bunch of   
  
shorts anymore is it? Um, Amon isnt going to confess his feelings to Robin for awhile yet, since im trying really hard to keep him as in character as possible. sorrry. im sorry he's pissing everyone off, but i remember watching the series and being really aggravated with him too. heh.   
  
anyway, i dunno. maybe ill rush it we'll see. thanks for the reviews. :)  
  
ohwell. [yeah that's my answer for everything i know]  
  
ive been reading the episode summaries trying to get familiar with it all again, and now it's messing with my whole idea/process/flow thing i had going. yargghh. this is really long, sorry.  
  
this was funny from animetique- "There have also been hints that Robin could be more powerful than her current level and may go *Super-Saiyan* at some point in the future."  
  
Attempt 14-  
  
Chapter 12-  
  
Robin's eyes fluttered open just in time to see Amon's coattails swish into the elevator. She looked around at her surroundings for a moment, temporarily confused.  
  
'What am I doing at the STN?' Her eyes wandered the office some more until they rested on Michael. Who was staring at her intently.   
  
Robin gulped.   
  
'Why is he looking at me like that? Is my hair sticking up?' She wondered, absentmindedly running a small hand over her sun kissed locks. The young hunter found nothing out of place on her head. Her hair was still tied up in its normal fashion. Looking down at herself she noted that her clothes seemed to be slightly rumpled but for the most part they too were acceptable.   
  
'Then why is he looking at me that way?' She stared back at him for a second, but her eyes felt like they barely wanted to stay open. Not because she was tired but because they felt strange and sore. And that's when she remembered.  
  
'Amon... The kiss...Tokou..' She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Sitting up she stared at the floor, avoiding Michael's gaze. 'I will not cry. I will not cry.'  
  
"Robin... here," Sakaki said gently, appearing out of nowhere. He handed her a cup of steaming coffee and offered her a gentle smile. "So...what're you doing here?"  
  
She shook her head and took a sip. "Ahhh," she murmured after tasting it. Robin glanced over at her comrade and offered him a small smile of gratitude. "Im okay Sakaki. I just wanted to get an early start."  
  
The young hunter could tell by the look on his face that he didnt quite believe her, but he let it go, and so did she.  
  
-*/+  
  
Amon leaned against the wall of the elevator and exhaled loudly. That had been a close one. When Zaizen had called him up to his office he had been scared witless*. Amon's thoughts had been focused on one thing, and one thing only: His revenge on Tokou if she had spilled all the gory details of last night to her father. But thankfully all Zaizen had wanted was to the brief Amon on tomorrow's arrival of the Inquisitor.   
  
The hunter raked a large hand through his unruly locks. 'I need a shower,' he thought   
  
absentmindedly. He smacked himself lightly on the cheek to wake himself up somewhat, but it didn't really help.   
  
After last night and all he had gone through with Tokou, he had wanted to try and stay far away from Robin. But as per the Boss' orders she was to remain by his side from now on. Especially with this visit from the Inquisitor. Apparently they had more tests and tricks up their sleeves for young Robin.   
  
Amon sighed as he waited for the elevator. Why did everything always lead back to Robin? No matter where he turned he saw her, no matter what he thought his thoughts always turned to her. The way she looked that first day, the second day, and so on. When she was angry because he gave her the glasses, all the times he'd seen her use her powers, the times in the Walled City. The way her face had been flushed and her lips pouty after she had been thoroughly kissed by him last nite.  
  
The way she had looked so sad and lost even her sleep that morning. Her eyes slightly puffy, her lips twisted into a deep frown.  
  
He shook himself. 'I need to get some sleep, and forget about all this.'  
  
That momentary lapse of control was supposed to help him curb his appetite regarding his new obsession. He had hoped last night that by kissing her it would take the edge off, but it seemed it had only made him worse. Much much worse.   
  
Amon stepped off the elevator and walked over to his car.   
  
He was being a coward. He knew it; there was no denying it. But he didn't know what else to do. He needed time to think. Time he didn't have.  
  
If only he knew that someone else was having that very same problem.  
  
-*/-  
  
"Ms. Karasuma?" Hattori asked cautiously  
  
"Hmm...?" She pretty much half groaned, half moaned at him, not paying much attention as she looked over some files.  
  
"Um, I thought you might like some tea. Chief Kosaka and I were..."  
  
"Uh, sure okay fine. Just set it over there." She told him, waving in the general direction of her desk.  
  
He set the cup down and stared at her for a moment, more than slightly annoyed. Why was he always dismissed like he was nothing?!  
  
Hattori cleared his throat and coughed a little, trying to get her attention. Michael watched the strange exchange between the two from across the room. 'Why is Hattori even bothering with her?'   
  
He wondered, 'they've barely even spoken two words to each other in all the years they've both worked here...hmmm..' Michael continued to watch them, as Hattori continued to make noises and movements in order to gain Miho's attention.  
  
Finally he could take it no longer.  
  
"Excuse me, Ms. Karasuma but I am not finished speaking with you. Actually I never really got to begin speaking with you." Hattori said louder, as he moved to stand directly in front of her, hands on hips.  
  
Miho's head lifted slightly, and she looked a bit confused at Hattori. "I'm sorry were you saying something?" She asked sweetly, completely oblivious to her own actions.  
  
Hattori stifled his groan and restrained himself. Squaring his shoulders he spoke, "Ms. Karasuma I know you're very busy, but I was wondering if you'd be interested in going out to lunch with me today?" He smiled at her hopefully, as he wrung his hands together nervously behind his back.  
  
Karasuma's mouth dropped open. She stared at him for a few moments, wondering if he was joking or not. "I...uh..." She sputtered, trying to think of any excuse possible to get her out of this.  
  
Not that Hattori wasnt cute, or sweet. It was just that she really didn't have time to date. It was always work, work, work.   
  
"Hattori...I..." She tried again, holding onto her paperwork for dear life.  
  
"She'd love to," Robin chimed in from somewhere beside her. Miho turned and gaped at Robin.   
  
How dare sh-  
  
"Really?" He asked turning to Karasuma again. She continued to gape. Her normally mellow and cool composure suddenly slipping.   
  
All she could do was nod, and then she realized what she had done. She had just agreed to a..a...DATE!   
  
"Great. How about Harry's at, uh, say one o'clock?" He suggested.  
  
"That'd be great. She'll see you there." Dojima replied for her, and Miho turned to gape at the young blonde.   
  
HEY!  
  
Hattori smiled and hurried off to do...whatever it is he did all day. Make some more tea perhaps?   
  
Once he was out of earshot, Karasuma turned on her young comrades.   
  
"Hey! How dare you two-"  
  
"No need to thank us," Dojima said waving one manicured hand in the air as she began walking away. "We know you like him, besides we thought we'd save you the embarrassment of standing there with your mouth hanging open."  
  
"W-WHAT??!!!" Miho shrieked  
  
"Yeah, it was pretty funny actually. Maybe we should have left you that way, sputtering and choking for words. What do you think Robin?"   
  
Robin offered Miho a small smile. "Don't worry Karasuma, I'm sure the date will be fine. Hattori is a very nice young man."  
  
Miho gaped at her, gulped, and then stalked off.  
  
Dammit, what had she let them get her into?  
  
Dammit. Dammit. Dammit.  
  
-*/  
  
*i was gonna write, 'shitless'. traaa laaa laa. 


	13. Watching

Disclaimer: i dont own Witch hunter Robin.  
  
Nope.  
  
A/n: alright kiddies, here in fact is the one that started this whole mess. (See how it says : "Attempt 1" ) i do believe this fic is sorta nearing the end. but i have a good chunk of chapters left to write however. i hope you like this one.   
  
i do believe this installment is my favorite. but i dunno, usually the stuff i love everyone else hates.  
  
i hope you enjoy it. thanks for the reviews. and im very angry that whr wont be on adult swim for awhile. what a bunch of crap. Although Wolf's Rain is very good. i suggest you watch it if you can.  
  
Enough babble.  
  
-Attempt - #1-  
  
Chapter 13-  
  
He watched her across the open air.  
  
Her sun kissed locks blowing gently against her pale skin. Absentmindedly she brushed some strands away but they blew back. She sighed and bit into her makeshift dinner once more. Robin munched for a few more moments as she stared out into the twilight, lost in her own thoughts.  
  
Witches. Hunters. Amon. Zaizen. Juliano. Amon.   
  
The large shirt she wore billowed around her small frame, and he cursed the structure of her apartment building. For at that moment he would have done anything to get even a glimpse of her bare legs.   
  
But this small glimpse of her would have to do. Just seeing her hair down; wet and flowing, wandering around the apartment in only that t-shirt...   
  
She smiled at something - whatever it was he didn't know. But still that smile stopped Amon's heart for a second and he wondered if he would regret...  
  
Would he regret hunting her? Killing her, when this was all over?  
  
Gods, she looks beautiful...  
  
Was she insane? Was she a witch? Had the power consumed her heart and soul?  
  
The hunter didn't know, but dammit, he would find out. And soon. He was merely biding his time. If he could he would save her, do whatever was necessary. But for now Robin is the enemy. A cute enemy, But an enemy nonetheless.   
  
Why doesn't she wear her hair down more often?  
  
Robin smiled slightly as she thought of Amon. Sometimes she just wanted to giggle at him when he was so serious. She pictured him standing next to her now, or perhaps watching her from a distance. His dark hair billowing around him as he stared, transfixed by her... Yes, that would be good.   
  
Hmmm... And his coat would be wiping around his legs.   
  
She stopped the drool from flowing by taking another bite, but the image of her partner remained. Robin shivered, suddenly cold as another image of Amon flashed before her eyes. Suddenly he was directly in front of her, gun aimed and ready.  
  
"Witch's must be hunted."  
  
She nearly choked. The light wind that had been playfully stroking her cheek only moments before now seemed harsh and cold. Robin shivered once again and decided to head back inside. She turned without another thought and disappeared inside the dark apartment.  
  
Dammit! What made her go back in?  
  
He cursed himself, why didn't he pay more attention? Surely he would have noticed something different about her, if she had changed somehow. He had only started to even acknowledge their partnership recently. Then the kiss, and now this, the stupid instructions from Zaizen. As if he would follow those orders. He would make his own conclusions.  
  
He had always noticed her though. Had always known when she was near. Had always felt her presense. Amon saw no warning signs. His partner seemed the same, perhaps, maybe a little sadder, if that was possible.  
  
She barely ever smiles...  
  
But he noticed nothing that should condemn her.   
  
Maybe she's lonely?   
  
He could understand that...  
  
Kate. Kate had been very different from Robin, and even then he had known right away. Even though they hadn't been very close. Something had always seperated them. He and Robin... Well...   
  
Argggh. Why won't she come back outside?   
  
He remembered the first day she arrived. When he was leaving Harry's, he had passed her. There for a moment there was a spark of recognition. Even though they had never met before. He knew her, or something. There was definitely something. But what? She had noticed him too, he had felt her eyes on his back as he left.   
  
If only she wasn't so young...   
  
After a few more moments contemplation he too retreated back into his own dark and empty apartment.   
  
With a sigh he took out his phone and called Michael.   
  
-*/+  
  
a/n: i forgot to write this before. i think it's the episode right before the STNJ gets attacked or the one where Tokou gets shot or something. Whatever. This is around where Robin goes home, takes a bath, and then stands out on the balcony and they pan out and you see that Amon was watching her the whole time.   
  
[coughs] yeah i always liked that. uh.. 


	14. Attack

i dont own whr. ive been saying that for how long now? duh.  
  
thanks for reviews. everyone calm down! it'll all work out.   
  
im sorta rearranging stuff, i dunno. i forget the order of everything.   
  
Spoilers for the show, dun dun de dun. Beware.  
  
Attempt 16-  
  
Chapter 14-  
  
[this is getting confusing]  
  
---++  
  
"Robin, are you ready to go?" A deep voice asked from somewhere behind her.  
  
The young hunter was jarred out of her reverie by the sound of her partners voice. Wait, what?   
  
"Huh?" She gasped turning in her chair to face him. She was not expecting him. "Where are we going Amon?"   
  
He stared down at her for a moment, unblinking, probably not even breathing. Robin stared right back at him, she was so very tired of these games. But she figured if they didnt play them what else would they do? Ignore eachother?  
  
"We have to go check up on a few things. There are some people I would like to talk to about the last case."  
  
"Oh, well alright." She sighed softly as she stood. Pulling on her heavy coat she followed her partner out.  
  
Michael watched the exchange between the two with eager eyes. He pretty much knew for a fact that Amon had been the source of Robin's tears. But what he didnt know was, why? The young hacker hoped it wasnt something too horrible. Maybe she had just overreacted? He trusted Mr. Amon on the field, when it came to missions, and witch hunting. But he didnt really know how he handled members of the opposite sex. Could Amon be trusted with women, or more importantly, with Robin?  
  
--  
  
Robin was reaching for her doorhandle when Amon finally spoke. But what he asked wasnt really what she was hoping for. "Robin, do you know where Ms. Karasuma has been lately?"  
  
The young hunter stopped dead and looked across the top of the car at her partner. "Well," a small blush stained her cheeks as she tried to decide whether or not to lie. "She's been spending a little bit of time with Hattori."   
  
She opened the door and plopped down inside the car. Leaving Amon to gape outside.   
  
"Ms. Karasuma... and ... Chief Kosaka's assistant?" He asked after seating himself inside the vehicle.  
  
"It would appear so, yes." She stared out the window as she spoke. Obviously avoiding Amon's gaze, or for that matter, gazing at Amon.  
  
Amon grunted and backed the car up.  
  
Robin sighed and bit her lip as they drove away from the STNJ, because at the moment she wasnt really feeling much like herself. Actually she felt more like Dojima, maybe it was because of all the time she'd been spending with her lately. Whatever the reason, it didnt matter, all that mattered was the fact that she had a lot of thoughts running through her head at the moment. None of them nice, and all of them concerning her partner, and her roomate.   
  
Her thoughts drifted to the shell caseing she had given to Michael, and the information he had shared with her. Not much really. It all just added more suspicion. She sighed, Amon glanced over at her but she wasnt paying attention.  
  
That night replayed in her mind. Where had those bullets come from? More importantly who was the shooter, and why?   
  
Why would headquarters send hunters after her?   
  
Why, indeed.  
  
She pushed the thoughts away, and concentrated on the fact that in a few hours she would be able to go home, take a bath, and go to sleep.  
  
---  
  
Robin yawned as Amon drove her towards home later that evening. It wasnt that late, but she was dreading a confrontation with Tokou. They had been able to avoid eachother the last couple of nights. Usually by the time Robin came strolling in her roomate had already gone to bed, and by the time Robin got up Tokou was already gone for the day. So it HAD been working out. But some part of her just knew that tonight it wouldnt.   
  
She stole a glance at her partner. He stared straight ahead, seemingly oblivious.  
  
He had acted the same as always today, no different. As if their kiss had never happened. She continued to watch him. Once again feeling unlike herself.   
  
"Is something wrong?" He asked her abruptly.  
  
She waited a moment before answering. "So, how is Tokou?" She finally asked, and wished she hadnt.  
  
"She's your roomate. You tell me."  
  
"I havent seen her, not since the other night. I was hoping YOU could tell me." Woah, where was all of this coming from? 'I've got to stop hanging out with Dojima and Karasuma.'  
  
Amon continued to stare straight ahead. Unblinking. As usual. She knew he wasnt going to answer.  
  
So when he did, it surprised her. "She was alright the other night. I havent seen her either."  
  
"Hmmm..." Was all she could manage before he stopped the car. She was about to get out when he turned to her.  
  
"Robin."  
  
She looked up against her will, and met his ice-cold gaze.  
  
"You didnt tell anyone about the other night did you?"  
  
She wanted to light him on fire right then and there. But she held back.   
  
"No. Of course not."  
  
"Not even Michael?" He asked cooly, searching her eyes and her facial expressions.  
  
Robin took a deep breath, and stared right back at him. Anger lit up her emerald orbs, "No. Not even Michael."   
  
A faint blush stole up her cheeks as she remembered exactly what HAD happened that night with Michael.  
  
Amon's eyes narrowed. "Is there something else then?"  
  
"No," she said sweetly, smiling, as she got out of the car and left him there.   
  
-*/  
  
Robin felt sort of strange as she entered the apartment building. As if she was in a haze, maybe it was from lack of sleep? Stress? Being overworked, and having a drill sargeant for a partner and love interest? She didnt know for sure, but she assumed it was one, if not all of the above.   
  
She walked past the mail boxes and stopped. 'Should I check? Just in case?'  
  
The craft-user decided it couldnt hurt to check, so she went back, and was suprised to find a letter actually addressed to her! 'For me?' She raised an eyebrow at the strange markings on the envelope, but figured it could wait till later. After her dinner, after her bath. When she was relaxed. Before bed perhaps?  
  
She was already at the door, sticking her key in the lock, when she got a funny feeling. Shaking it off she realized the door was open. Automatically Robin looked down at the step and noticed that Tokou's shoes were there.   
  
'Darn...'  
  
But something didnt quite feel right.   
  
She dropped her belongings and headed towards the living room.  
  
Flicking on the lights Robin stopped dead.  
  
"T-Tokou?" She gasped at the sight before her.   
  
She only had a few moments to grasp the situation and take in her surroundings. Tokou was tied to a stake? With Rag's barrier sigil scrawled on the floor around her? 'What's, what's going on here?' She tried frantically to gather her thoughts in time but it was no use.  
  
Before she even knew what was happening, men were crashing through the large windows into their living room. Robin gasped and tried to use her powers but to no avail. The sigil was working against her. A bullet broke through the barrier and punctured her shoulder, pushing her back. She watched helplessly as Tokou took the brunt of the shots, she sagged in her bonds and fell forward.   
  
Robin turned as a loud crash echoed through the apartment, Sakaki and Karasuma charged in and began firing at the men.   
  
Strangely the men began to fall back. Going back out the way they had come.   
  
"Help her! I'll go after them!" Robin cried heading for the door.  
  
Karasuma called after her, but she wasnt listening. Tokou had been injured because of her and her craft, she had to get those men. It was all her fault.   
  
She ran as fast as she could down the steps. Almost there. Almost there.   
  
The bounded around the last corner and ran straight into a huge black wall. That wasnt there earlier, huh?  
  
She looked up and gasped. "Amon?"   
  
"Dont move."  
  
Huh?   
  
And then the world went black.  
  
Amon wrapped his arms around Robin's small frame and relished the feel of her. He sighed before picking her up.   
  
What was the point of all this? He wondered as he carried her out to his car.  
  
-*/  
  
Robin opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She was in the back of a ... car? Amon's car?  
  
She spotted him across the way, talking with someone. He stared back at her, and for a moment she felt safe. Like everything was going to be alright. But then the pain in her arm began and she couldnt think of anything but the throbbing sensation in her shoulder.  
  
Geez, this hurts like-  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the driver's side door opening. Amon dropped down into the car and started it up. she said nothing as he sped down the street towards the STN-J building. She felt numb, shocked, detached.   
  
'Just like the other night,' she thought sadly.  
  
He pulled into his usual parking spot underneath the building, and killed the engine.   
  
Robin just sat there, examining her bandaged shoulder.   
  
When she looked up he was staring at her in the rearview mirror. She swallowed.  
  
"You should be safe here. For a little while." He told her flatly.  
  
She looked out the window at the almost empty parking lot. "But what if i dont want to be here?" She whispered, almost hoping he didnt hear her.  
  
She didnt expect him to say or do anything. It just needed to be said. The car rocked slightly as he got out. 'What? Is he going to drag me up there or something?' She wondered idly. She wasnt expecting comfort or understanding. She didnt know what she expected. But it certainly wasnt for him to get in the back of the car with her.  
  
Nor did she expect him to pull her against him, or wrap his arms around her.   
  
But he did. And she was greatful.  
  
Once again, all she needed was for someone to wrap her up and tell her it would be alright.  
  
Even though she knew it wouldnt be.  
  
"Amon..."  
  
"Shhh..." He murmured smoothing her hair, and rubbing her back.   
  
-*/  
  
a/n: [coughs, shrugs, and walks away whistling an idle tune.] 


	15. Trust

i dont own whr.  
  
a/n: more spoilers people. Just warning ya. And I couldn't remember exactly how this episode went, or what exactly was said, so just bear with me. I don't have the episodes at my disposal so thus far ive just been using my memory. ugh.   
  
Dark Pyro Planet: don't cut off my pickle supply! NOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOO!  
  
thanks to everyone else who reviewed!!!!!!! i love you guys, [wipes away the tears of joy]  
  
Attempt - 17? [Holy Crap, that's a lot!]  
  
Chapter 15-  
  
Amon flinched as Zaizen's boot connected with his ribs. They were both panting and sweating, his boss kicked him again, and again. The hunter spit onto the floor, not even bothering to wipe his mouth as another blow was landed on his usually strong yet trembling frame.   
  
My, how strange this all looked. The older man beating up the younger one? But Amon took each hit and never once made a move to fight back, to defend himself.   
  
'I deserve this,' Amon thought sadly as he kneeled on the floor of Tokou's apartment. The wind blew through the shattered windows and ruffled his dark hair.   
  
"If you had only obeyed me Amon, Tokou would not have been harmed!"   
  
Amon said nothing, and just took the next blow, and the next. Never saying anything. Just waiting for it all to end.  
  
'I'm sorry.'  
  
He hadn't meant for Tokou to get hurt, but he didn't want Robin to be hurt either. The plan had gone horribly wrong somewhere, and he racked his brain, anything to get away from the pain, but there were so many things that could have caused this result. So very many things...  
  
He was sorry that Tokou had to get hurt, but deep down he did not regret any of the things that had led to this moment, and he felt like a bastard admitting that. But feeling Robin in his arms those times had felt so good, so right. For those few silent moments with her he had felt alive again, he was no longer a hunter, and she was no longer a witch.   
  
They were man and woman, partners and that was all. That was enough.   
  
They couldn't have her, he would see to it.   
  
--*  
  
Robin's face contorted into a deep frown as she watched the images dance behind her eyelids. Her sleep was no longer comforting; it no longer allowed her to rest. If anything her dreams were sometimes worse than reality.   
  
// Do you really think Amon could have hunted Kate? // Karasuma's words echoed against the walls of her mind.  
  
The old woman in the walled city flashed before her eyes, the things she had spoke of, she had believed all of it. But those things, those things could not be true...could they?  
  
//We will meet again Robin. // The Inquisitor had told her, and it was he who dispelled the image of the strange old woman. But his likeness was not so comforting.   
  
Was that a threat, or a promise?  
  
Robin's emerald eyes opened to see Amon's tall frame looming over her. She gasped, he had his gun out, aimed and ready, trained on ...her!  
  
"Witch's must be hunted," he said flatly, no emotion, no nothing. Just Amon in his usual state. Toneless, expressionless.   
  
Tears prickled the backs of her eyes but she did not allow them to fall. If he wished to kill   
  
her, she would allow him to do so. If he had betrayed her than he, and he alone would have to live with the guilt of it. She had never betrayed him, or the others.  
  
Looking over she noticed her comrades chatting quietly to themselves. When she glanced back, Amon was gone.   
  
'A dream?' She thought getting up.  
  
Michael clicked away furiously on his laptop as the others argued/talked amongst themselves behind him. Chief Kosaka watched them all with an annoyed interest. Getting up, he walked over and stood over them for few moments. But they didn't notice.   
  
"What are you all doing here anyway? Don't you have anything better to do than sit around here?"  
  
They all looked up at him confused, "But Robin was attacked!"  
  
"I know that but- you don't HAVE to stay here!"  
  
---*  
  
Amon stood over Tokou, watching her breathe, listening to the machine's beeping and grinding, they were keeping her alive, for the moment. She was in critical condition but she would live.  
  
She would live. 'For what?' Amon wondered. He contemplated pulling a few plugs, smothering her with a pillow perhaps? But he couldn't. Although it would be better for her to just escape this life and move onto the next he could not bring himself to kill someone who was completely defenseless.   
  
"I'm sorry," he heard himself say. Sorry for so many things, for getting her involved in this, for going out with her, making her think he felt something for her. Perhaps he would have, if not for Robin coming along. For not protecting her when he was supposed to, for not being able to free her from this life...for everything.   
  
He would have taken the blame for every time she had be wronged in the past if it would only make up for what he himself had done.  
  
'Maybe she'll wake up and not remember any of this,' he hoped turning away.  
  
The doctor eyeballed him suspiciously as he made his exit. A shiver passed down the good doctor's spine as soon as Amon was out of sight. He shook himself and rubbed the back of his neck, a few drops of sweat ran down his forehead. 'That guy was so cookey and ominous,' he thought wiping away the sweat with the back of his hand. He went in to check on Tokou shaking his head the whole while.   
  
Amon stood outside the hospital for a moment, thinking, letting the wind soothe him. It ruffled his dark hair, and pulled on his long coat, causing it to flap against his legs. He opened his gray eyes slowly and scanned his surroundings, out of habit. Nothing unusual here, Tokou would be safe. At least he hoped, but how safe could someone be with Zaizen for a father?  
  
The dark hunter had a lot of things to take care of in a very short time. He knew the team   
  
dispatched to hunt Robin would not wait long after last nights attack.   
  
He walked quickly to his car and got in with a groan. 'Dammit Zaizen,' he thought rubbing his ribs slightly before driving off.  
  
If anything happened to Robin, he would kill that man.  
  
+-  
  
"Don't lose trust, you must believe in Mr. Amon, he would never betray anyone." Harry's words kept replaying in her mind.  
  
But Robin wasn't so sure, she didnt know what to believe anymore! Amon ran so hot and cold all the time. One minute he was ignoring her, the next kissing her, then back to ignoring her, and then holding her, and in between all that he was dating her roommate, or at least that's what she assumed.   
  
But Harry had never led her astray before...  
  
'At least Tokou will be all right,' she thought stirring her coffee. Master Harry's visit had   
  
helped her a little bit. She was beginning to feel rather cooped up in the office. The others   
  
were researching and investigating the shell casings she had found, and Dojima had gone off to do something. Even the Chief was helping out!  
  
What a change this was from the days when she had first arrived!  
  
Robin began fixing a cup of coffee just as the elevator doors crashed open, before she could even blink her fellow hunters were scattered across the floor, bleeding and unconscious. Robin dropped the cup of coffee, it shattered across the floor, but she just stood there. They advanced on her, and she didn't know what to do! She couldn't use her powers on these men; they were her comrades as well. She tripped and fell to the floor, the men kept coming but it appeared that they didnt know what to do with her either.   
  
'Oh, no. Oh, no.' Her thoughts were scattered as she began to panic. 'The others, are they dead? What's happening? Why are they doing this? WHERE IS AMON!'   
  
Just as the thought crossed her mind, another loud crash echoed through the office. A cloud of smoke surrounded them and before Robin could prepare herself a familiar face appeared before her.   
  
"Come with me," he said extending his hand towards her. She hesitated for only a moment, and then the young hunter was up and running, Master Harry's words echoing throughout her head:  
  
"Don't lose trust, you must believe in Mr. Amon, he would never betray anyone."   
  
In her heart she knew that was true, had always known that was true. She decided to follow her partner, wherever he may lead her.   
  
---  
  
Dojima lay in her car, waiting for the call that would tell her the operation was over. That the orbo had been recovered and that all was well once more. She yawned loudly and closed her eyes.   
  
She hoped that no one got seriously hurt. 'Ohwell, they won't die at least.'  
  
Her thoughts drifted to Sakaki but she pushed them away as best she could. 'I should have brought him with me..... Ohwell.'  
  
She didnt really know what the thing was between her and Sakaki, well she knew of one thing they did fabulously well to together. But, uh, yeah...  
  
Dojima stretched again, 'Everything would be ok, they had promised.'  
  
-  
  
a/n: arggh, hate this chapter. grr. but i need a bridge to get to where im going. yargg. [growls at the crappyness of it all] 


	16. Appearance

i dont own whr.  
  
a/n: sorry, about the whole basic summaryness of last chapter. my brain hurts, im running out of   
  
ideas. oh it ends differently. i just need the middle. tis always the way of things with me.  
  
i tried to find the name of nagura's secretary, and this one site said her name was 'mika   
  
hanamura', but that didnt quite sound right, so im using it for now. unless i find out it's   
  
something else. i dunno. whatever. oh and i looked on the adult swim site and they spell 'nagura'   
  
like that but other places spell it with an 'i' instead of an 'a' so i dunno. why am i babbling   
  
about this? i have no clue, lack of sleep? withdrawal? who knows?  
  
[yawns]  
  
Attempt 18-  
  
Chapter 16-  
  
When she showed up on his doorstep, soaked and trembling, he had been wondering what the hell is brother was thinking. He knew everything about this girl, at least everything Amon knew. But he was still very unprepared for the sight that he encountered upon opening his door that night.   
  
This was the Robin his brother had told him about?  
  
She looked so young, so vulnerable.  
  
She looked completely harmless, well except for the hair and high collar, but he'd try and see to that..  
  
Mika would definitely love this one.   
  
"Are you..." she looked down at the tiny slip of paper hidden in her palm. "N-Na..gur..a?" She struggled over the Japanese name and then shoved the paper back into her pocket.   
  
He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. "You're not from around here, are you?"  
  
The girl's green eyes held such an intensity that he had to force himself not to look away. This one did not mask over any of her emotions, unlike someone else he knew. Perhaps he mused, that was what had drawn his younger brother to her. He noticed the small red spark that lit up her eyes for a moment; apparently the young one was not pleased with his humor.  
  
"No, I'm not from around here. I have answered your question, now will you please answer mine?" Her tone was actually rather clipped and harsh, unlike Robin, who was usally very kind to everyone. She sounded a lot like her partner, and that was what she had been trying for. If this man thought she was weak he might try to take advantage of her. That was not something she could afford to have happen, nor would she let it.   
  
She had had a very rough couple of days, between the emotional games with Amon and Tokou, and the multiple attacks on her and her friends, and not knowing whether or not they were alive or dead. She wanted to cry, scream, light stuff on fire, repeat those things a few times and then fall down and have a temper tantrum. But she did none of these things, nor would she ever. At least, not until she was alone.   
  
He coughed into his fist and regarded her with hooded eyes. "Yes, I am the one called Nagura. And you I assume are the one they call Robin."  
  
She nodded quickly; her bangs fell over her face shielding it temporarily from Nagura's view.  
  
'God that's annoying,' he thought. 'Why does she cover up such a pretty face? And what is up with that strange hairdo anyway?'  
  
"Come in and I'll show you to your room," he said instead, gesturing into the office with an overly dramatic swooping bow.  
  
Robin walked past him into the dim corridor. It was well after hours and his law office was closed for the day. After Nagura secured the door she followed him up the steps into a strange loft-type apartment.   
  
"Everything you need should be here. This will be your room for the time being." He walked around, gesturing at things, and distracting her with idle conversation.  
  
'He seems familiar, but I'm almost positive we've never met before.'  
  
She analyzed him as he continued to babble. He was about Amon's height; the body type was sort of similar, yet different. He probably didn't get as much exercise as her partner, but he could probably do a bit of damage to a person if provoked. His hair was cut in a strange fashion, he had pretty nice clothes; normal attire for a lawyer.   
  
"Have you heard from Amon?" She found herself asking, interrupting whatever it was that he'd been saying. The craft-user wasn't exactly sure why she had asked that, she pretty much knew the answer. Even if Amon was alive, he was probably in no condition to be making phone calls.   
  
But...what if he wasn't alive....?  
  
No! He had to be, he just had to. He had never let her down before. Why would he do so now?   
  
But, if he was alive...what kind of torture was enduring simply because he helped her escape?  
  
She shuddered as Nagura watched her strange behavior.   
  
"No. I have not heard from Amon..." He watched her for a few more moments, his eyes taking in everything but revealing nothing. "Well, I'll leave you to get settled in. If there's anything you need just let me or my assistant know. Alright?" He stood in the doorway looking back at her over his shoulder. He pulled a pack of cigarettes from somewhere within his blazer and stuffed one between his lips.   
  
"Thank you. Everything seems fine, I shouldn't be needing anything." Robin looked so small and fragile in the center of the rather large room. But he made no move to comfort her.  
  
He regarded her as he lit his cigarette, while exhaling he told her, "Come see me in the morning, I'll probably have some work for you."  
  
Robin raised an eyebrow at him, but he had already turned and within a moment was gone. The door clicked shut behind him. The young hunter found herself walking across the large space, her entire body ached, and she was pretty sure she carried with her an unpleasant odor. After all, she had made her entire journey here through the sewers, on foot. All she wanted was to bathe and sleep, but she wouldn't be taking any of her clothes off until the door was securely locked behind that Nagura person.  
  
Amon may trust him, but she certainly did not, at least not yet, anyway. He just seemed a little too shifty and strange for her liking. But she had to trust that her partner knew what he was doing by sending her to this man.   
  
But it was hard, very very hard. Especially after all that had happened to her today.   
  
So much betrayal. So much pain and suffering.   
  
Over what?  
  
-------------------------------  
  
some random wierdness from me:  
  
His big brown eyes SHINED AS HE stared at her mischeiviously as he grinn`ed like an idIOT over his antics.   
  
he giggled SOFTLY to himself, BELIEVING that he was very funny.  
  
let` me TELL YOu HE WAS NOT!  
  
IT WAS ACTUALLY VERY ANNOYING!  
  
1   
  
OH HOW SHE WISHED THAT SHE 1COULD 4 BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM AND MAKE HIM STOP.  
  
now he poked her, ANd LaugHEd at Her. what AN asS!  
  
` `  
  
`close to hysterics now he continued to` p`o`ke hER  
  
GRINNING LIKE A N IDIOT,  
  
SHE SPUN HIM AORUND IN HIS CHAIR and tried to break his finger.  
  
finally he gave up, for the moment anyway.  
  
he made p`un`ching ges`t`ure`s at HER AS SHE cont`inUED TO TYPWE`  
  
SHE TRIed desperately to continue tYPING`  
  
BUT TO` NO` a`vail  
  
he was serioouslyt messing up the story.  
  
but he didNT seem to CARE, AND BEFORe SHe k`new IT  
  
SHE TOO WAS LAUGHING RighT ALOING WITH HIM.  
  
THE GIRL BLOCKED HIS PUNCHES AS MUCH AS SHE COULD BUT HE CONTINEUD TO LAUGH AND PUNCH AT HER.   
  
OCCASIONALLY USING A MARKER TO EITHER PRESS THE KEYS OR POKE HER.  
  
HIS GIGGLe caused her to giggle, and i1`t was 1`a s`trange night indeed.  
  
all this because a fan told her that hse needed to be poked by the gods of inspiration.  
  
---Do you see what happens when you tell people to poke me! ARggghhh!   
  
this was typed while being poked and attacked by the husband monster. i didnt spell or grammar check. i just thought it was funny. sorry to waste so much space. but ya know.  
  
he kept pressing caps lock and tab and other random keys. hehe. and he asked me if i was writing about him, but i was actually trying to write a normal chapter for the whr fanfic, so i started to write about him. apparently he didnt like that.  
  
im sorry this chappy is sorta short. ::brain farts:: and it's boring again. sorry. 


	17. Wondering

I dont own whr.  
  
a/n: wowie you people are making me feel all loved and what not! wow.  
  
i warn you though it will probably be harder for me to get a chapter a day out since i have to go back to work now [i was on vacation when i first posted this-whoops] so yeah. ill try though, since i have to get the damn ideas out of my brain! yargghh. heh. love you guys though! hehe.  
  
this one's okay. i like it. but yeah.  
  
i cant believe that people actually like my story, ::coughs:: Aisling Niamh ::coughs::, Moon Whisper, ::coughs:: dark typhoon, ::coughs:: Dark Pyro Planet ::coughs:: [keeps coughing for awhile, dammit! Not another coughing fit!] And everyone else who has been cool enough to read my story even though it has a completely stupid title and/or summary!  
  
yay for you guys! okay this one i like, but hey doesnt mean you guys will. ohwell.   
  
Attempt 19-  
  
Chapter 17-  
  
Mika watched the young girl with the funny hair as she walked slowly through the office, and up the stairs to the loft. She growled to herself, hoping that no one could hear. 'Another one! Another one!' Of all the- How could he do this to her? Again?   
  
She watched the girl with angry eyes as she wondered exactly what it was he saw in these kids anyway? He had a perfectly good woman right in front of him, and he didn't even notice!  
  
Men!   
  
What a pain in the-  
  
Robin's door banged shut behind her and Mika heard the lock click. 'Why did she even bother locking the door?' The older woman wondered.  
  
Apparently he liked them all young, paper thin, and strange. All the ones he brought in were always dressed like wierdos- she mused to herself. Dark clothes, strange hairstyles, odd habits, etc. This one though, wasn't too bad. She mostly kept to herself, did what she was told, and then hid in her room for the rest of the day. But still! It was just the fact of it!  
  
'Oy, when would he ever learn?' In the end they always left him, usually in the middle of the night, and he never seen or heard from them again.   
  
Well, maybe he sent them away? Maybe he got bored with them after a few weeks?   
  
She thought about it for a moment...resting her head in the palm of her hand as she stared off into space.  
  
No, that couldn't be true...  
  
Could it?  
  
No. No. No. Of course not. .. He was the victim here, right?  
  
Nagura opened the door to his office and stood there for a moment observing the strange behavior of his secretary. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he watched her.   
  
'What in the world could she possibly be thinking about?' He wondered.   
  
Raising an eyebrow, he shook his head and headed back into his office.   
  
This time he left the door open.   
  
Leaning against the window he closed his eyes for a moment.   
  
'What is wrong with that woman anyway? She's always acting so strange...so high-strung...so...skitzo...she could probably use a good f-'  
  
The telephone rang cutting off his naughty thoughts. He lunged for the doorway, bracing himself against it as he watched Mika answer the phone.  
  
'She does have a nice mouth,' he thought, tilting his head to the side as he watched her scribble something down.  
  
He squinted his eyes, 'I wonder what her hair looks like down?' He mused, instantly an image of her pulling the pins from her hair flashed through his mind. He pictured her tossing her head from side to side seductively. The honey brown waves cascading over her shoulders and down her back as she watched him. That sexy mouth of hers pouting, her breasts pushed out in invitation...   
  
She hung up the phone, and looked up. She gasped at the sight of her boss standing in the doorway. Mika watched him watch her. She raised an eyebrow at his strange behavior.  
  
'What the hell is he doing?' She wondered.   
  
His eyes softened as the fantasy continued to play out in his mind. Instead of her drab business suit he envisioned a flowing white dress, 'yeah...'  
  
The drool was nearly forming...  
  
"Mr. Nagura what are doing?" She demanded, snapping him out of his reverie.   
  
His head snapped up and he regarded her with startled eyes. A small blush stained his cheeks. "Uh...." he stalled, looking around the office for something, anything to use to get himself out of this. 'Oh yeah, the phone!'  
  
"Who was that on the phone just now?" He asked, clearing his throat.   
  
She raised an eyebrow at him, her eyes turned cold as she regarded him sternly. It was almost like, almost as if she could see right through him!  
  
Nagura gulped, his eyes grew wide, 'She knows!' He was sure of it. 'Uh-oh!'  
  
But she didn't know, she just liked to make him think she did. It was a game she liked to play with her boss. It was a trick she had learned over the years.  
  
He noticed a small smirk grace her lips as she looked down at her paperwork.  
  
"Were you expecting a call?" She asked, rather than reveal the caller's name.  
  
"Maybe." He answered, watching her reactions closely. He couldn't remember ever seeing her smile before, not even just a little bit. She always looked so unhappy.   
  
Mika looked up at her employer and for the first time he noticed a small sparkle in her eyes. Something he had failed to notice before today. Her eyes, which normally looked dull and lifeless, held a new light. Filled with uncertain happiness and mischief. She still had that small smirk on her face and they regarded each other for a quick moment before she blinked it all away.  
  
Instantly she dropped the smile, "It was a Mrs.... Yoshida, I told her that you would call her back. She said it was most urgent. But I didn't realize you were waiting for her call."  
  
"Oh yes, I'll call her right now," he said quickly. Turning, he fled back into the safety of his office.   
  
Mika stared at the space Nagura had just vacated. 'What is wrong with that man? One minute he's staring at me like a weirdo, the next he'll do anything to get away from me! I don't get it!'  
  
She entertained the idea of her employer sharing the same feelings for her that she had for him. But she pushed it away, 'If he felt something for me, wouldn't he have said so by now?' She frowned and looked down at her desk. Her gaze drifted to her lap, to her boring old pants suit. She wanted to gag just looking at it, but she held back. If she had her way she'd be wearing much brighter colors, and definitely not a pants suit. Maybe a dress, or a skirt? Something, anything else!   
  
Her mother had suggested that she dress more "professionally" when she had landed this job. So that's what she had done. Although trying to remain "professional" was pretty boring work. She wondered what Nagura would say if she showed up to work in a long blue skirt and a tank top? Or maybe a mini-skirt and a tube top? She was tempted to do it, just to see the look on his face.  
  
But she knew she probably never would.   
  
She sighed and rested her face in her hands. 'Should I tell him how I feel? Or just let it go? What if he likes me too?' She stopped and thought about it for a moment.  
  
'Nah.'  
  
Nagura appeared in the doorway of his office once more and observed his secretary again.   
  
'Now she looks upset. This woman changes emotions more than the weather.'   
  
See? Completely skitzo.  
  
Mika appeared to be off in her own little world again, staring off into space with a small frown pulling on her pretty face. Where had that smile gone from merely a moment earlier? Where was the mischievous glow? Maybe he could try and get her to smile again. That would give him something to do.   
  
Nagura frowned and strolled over to her desk, but she didn't seem to notice the older man looming curiously over her.   
  
He cleared his throat.   
  
Nothing.   
  
"Excuse me, Ms. Hanamura?" He said calmly.  
  
Her head snapped up and she looked slightly startled. "Yes, Nagura?" She asked, smiling up at him strangely.  
  
This was it! This was it! Finally!  
  
"Uh..." Whatever he was going to say simply floated out of his brain, he was at a loss for words. "Can you go fetch Robin for me?" He said instead, and her face completely fell. "I need to speak to her."  
  
"Yeah, sure." She muttered, frowning again as she stood.  
  
-----------**--  
  
a/n: i thought it was cute. kinda crappy. but cute. 


	18. Healing

i dont own whr, duh.  
  
a/n: heh, i cant say it enough, i love you guys.  
  
yay, we're over 50 reviews, never had that happen before. not that it really matters but im just really suprised.  
  
attempt 20 [holy crap!]  
  
Chapter 18-  
  
Amon felt the power surging through his veins as he lay there. It raced from his head to his toes, and then back again. His breathing was shallow as he tried to concentrate on the sensation and take hold. If only he could grab onto it, then he would know. He would understand his power, maybe even learn to wield it. But no, it slipped through his grasp again. What would he do when it finally emerged?  
  
Would he be able to handle it?  
  
Would it destroy him? Consume him, heart and soul?   
  
The ceiling fan rotated above him, he had been gazing up at it ever since he had regained consciousness. The cool breeze ruffled his hair against his pale skin, and he wondered for a fleeting moment how Robin was. What she was doing, who she was with, what she was feeling. He often wondered these things, even before, when they were hunters, partners. But they were things he would never know the answer to, simply because he would never ask.   
  
He was simply unable to open himself up that way.  
  
Still, he felt rather strange. Emotions and raw energy flowed within him. His thoughts automatically turned to his mother, and his father. If SOLOMON didnt exist where would he be now? Would his powers have awakened long before this? Would he still be so afraid of himself if his parents were around to guide him?  
  
He didnt know, and again it was another thing he'd never know the answer to.  
  
The past was the past, and there was nothing he could do to change that.  
  
'The future is all we have. Therefore, you must treasure it. If you want something, dont hold back. Reach for it, grasp it in your hands, make it your own.'  
  
The words drifted through Amon's brain, but he couldnt remember where they came from exactly. His mother perhaps? She had always been full of funny sayings, but she had always known exactly the right thing to say to ease his mind. She and she alone had calmed him, she had made him feel safe, happy. Until they took her away. Until her power consumed her and she became someone else, someone he didnt know...  
  
His world had been so cold after that. So dark and bleak. Tokou hadnt thawed him out any, none of his lovers had. They had simply helped him pass the time. He had resigned himself to that life. A life of darkness, hunting, killing, and nothing more. He was a born hunter, they had conditioned him for this. SOLOMON had made him the man he was. There was nothing he could do to change that.   
  
Until she came along.   
  
The girl with the funny hair, and old-fashioned clothes. The one who had never asked anything of him except for his friendship, yet she didnt force him. Everyone always wanted something from him, and yet he couldnt recall having any real friends. She was just as alone as he was, and yet they were different. Different and yet they worked so very well together. Darkness and light. Fire and Ice. Frik and Frak. Whatever, you get the idea.  
  
How ...odd.   
  
She too was alone, and yet she didnt dwell on it. Robin embraced life with open arms, welcomed it with a smile, and never held back. She always did what she believed to be right. He just hoped that hadnt changed. He couldnt bear to think of her as a heartless killer. A real witch.  
  
Amon closed his eyes for a moment. The fan was making him dizzy but he knew it was a side-effect of the painkillers they had given him.   
  
His wounds ached. Inside and out.   
  
Would he be able to kill her if she had changed? No. Maybe. Yes. If she had been swept away in her powers, if she began killing solely for her own pleasure than yes, he would take her life.   
  
Witches must be hunted.   
  
Would he too, be hunted one day? Would these roles someday be reversed?  
  
'What is my power?' He wondered. It had yet to manifest itself, but he still felt it growing, building inside of him, slowly. Soon enough it would appear, and he knew he would be helpless against it. He would not be able to control himself or his power.  
  
He absolutely hated being helpless. He hated not being in control. He hated being out of the loop.   
  
He hated being away from his parnter.   
  
What exactly had the attack on the STN-J been about anyway? He still had yet to find that out. They were keeping him confined to this damned hospital bed like a kripple! He couldnt even go to the bathroom without someone finding out about it, and wanting to know the exact outcome.  
  
All this for a few bruises, and a couple flesh wounds.   
  
Of course, the soldiers hadnt been exactly gentle with him either. After successfully taking him down, they had beat him severely. He had only lost consciousness after he was sure that Robin was safe.  
  
He had just known she was out of harm's way. He didnt know how, but he was positive she was alright.   
  
'I wonder what she thinks of Nagura...' he wondered, finally opening his eyes. 'Maybe I'll ask her, if I ever see her again.'  
  
--**  
  
a/n: sorry, sad musak is not a good thing to listen to when writing. although it did get the creative juices flowing. 


	19. Kissing

i dont own whr.  
  
a/n: im glad you guys liked last chapter. beware, im listening to more sad musak.  
  
heh. mmm...count chocula..  
  
Attempt 21-  
  
Chapter 19-  
  
Miho sighed as she sipped her coffee, one hand rested on the stone well behind her as she glanced sideways as Hattori. He nibbled on his lunch, every now and then stealing glances in her direction. She smiled at him slightly, a small blush staining her cheeks. She felt like a schoolgirl again. Something she hadn't been in a quite a long while.  
  
This whole thing with the Chief's assistant was so sudden, so unexpected, so...wonderful.  
  
Her smile faded as she glanced around the lower level of the STN-J building. Raven's Flat.   
  
She had lied to the others after Robin's disappearance. She had scryed the well, and the wall, the bloodied ground, and she had felt...everything. But she couldn't tell the others. What she had felt has been so strange, never before had she felt such a surge of sporadic emotion. She could not betray the trust of their leader, or of Robin. What she had felt could have given it all away.   
  
Anger, love, exhaustion, hopelessness, trust, loneliness...  
  
Where were they now? Were Amon and Robin together?   
  
No, she knew they weren't. It had been mere days since the attack. But she knew they still hadn't found each other.  
  
The blood, the blood on the ground had belonged to their leader. It was there that she had first felt something. Hopelessness. But it was strange because as she searched the well for emotions, she had felt much the same thing. But the things she had felt had come from two different people. Apparently Amon and Robin were feeling the same things when they were attacked.   
  
What would she feel if she were separated from her partner? She wasn't sure, but she imagined that it wouldn't even come close to the raw emotion oozing off of Amon and Robin. Yes, she cared for Sakaki, but she wasn't in love with him. Their relationship didn't even come close to something like that. No way.   
  
What would she feel if Hattori were taken from her?  
  
There, that hit a nerve. It had all hit her so suddenly, these feelings for him. She had begun to think that she was incapable of love, or rather undeserving of it. After being alone for so long, one begins to think such things. For once, she was happy, but she feared it wouldn't last long.  
  
Hattori had begun stealing glances at her all day long. Every time she looked up anymore, there he was; he would blush, or look embarrassed and turn away. Normally, if it were anyone else, she would be creeped out, but now, now it felt kind of...different...kind of...nice.  
  
She felt special, cared for, treasured.   
  
Hattori was so much more than she had ever realized. He was amazing, going to such lengths just to please her, just to see her smile. There wasn't anything he couldn't do. But it was the little things she loved the most. Just being around him made her happy, and he felt the same for her.  
  
Karasuma smiled as she stared at the damaged wall. Her thoughts continuing to stray to Hattori, even as she tried to concentrate.   
  
"You don't smile enough," he said pulling her back to reality.  
  
"Hmmm...?" She asked, dragging her gaze from the wall.   
  
"What do I have to do to keep that smile on your face for good?" He asked playfully, setting his food down so that all his concentration lay on the woman before him.  
  
She shrugged, "I don't know, what do you suggest?"  
  
Hattori smiled devilishly, "Hmm...I dunno...Let me think..." He tapped his chin thoughtfully.   
  
Karasuma set down her coffee and slid over to him, her eyes held a smokey seductive quality that he had never noticed before. She grabbed onto his shirt and forced him to look down at her.   
  
"I think I have an idea," she said, her voice sounding deeper, huskier than usual.   
  
"Miho?" He gasped, she smiled slightly before pulling him down to her.   
  
Their first kiss was barely there, feather light. She pushed up against him, and he pushed back. He wasted no time, forcing her to open up for him. His tongue swept into her mouth like he had done so a thousand times before.   
  
Why had she thought he would be inexperienced?  
  
Silly, silly woman.   
  
He plundered her mouth with his lips and tongue.   
  
Why had she not kissed this man sooner? He kissed her like she was the only woman in the world, like he had been born solely for this purpose.  
  
She moaned as he nibbled her bottom lip.  
  
Had that sound come from her?   
  
His hands came up to cup her face, his fingers curled within the waves of her hair. His lips were so soft, yet there was so much power in such a simple act. She pushed against him; their tongues swirled together as her hands pressed against his chest.   
  
Kissing had suddenly become so very intimate. She felt connected to him completely. All his emotions seemed to be running through her at once. So much passion, tenderness, hope, and yes, she did feel the beginnings of it, love.  
  
"Mmmm...kissing...kissing.."she murmured against his mouth. "Lots and lots of kissing will make me smile."  
  
He grinned against her lips before kissing her again. Ravishing her mouth as he pulled her forcefully against him. She held on for dear life and let him take control.   
  
Ah, yes, kissing... How had she forgotten?  
  
----*  
  
a/n: sorry i love kissing. my hubby sorta doesnt like it too much. but ohwell. i think he thinks im wierd for my kissing obsession.  
  
im sorry i made you guys sad last chapter. no crying! crying is bad! be happy! yay!   
  
[does a silly dance, and falls down]  
  
okay there you go. 


	20. Break

i dont own whr.  
  
a/n: hmm... 13 years is too many, but it's okay for amon to be 10 years older than robin? hmm... well, here's what i think: love has no age..but whatever. .. im happy i got three dvd's today:whr, s-cry-ed, and saiyuki. so woohoo.  
  
attempt 22-  
  
chapter 20-  
  
Nagura worried about the girl upstairs. The girl that Amon had entrusted him with, his brother-well he worried about him too. So far there had been no word from him, and he knew that that was part of Robin's problem. She was worried about her partner, and Nagura was pretty sure she was in love with the stupid jerk too.   
  
But ohwell, there was nothing he could do about that.  
  
At first he couldn't quite understand what his brother had seen in this girl. Other than the fact that she was pretty cute, and young. But now he was beginning to see what he assumed was exactly what his brother saw in her.   
  
There was a spark in there somewhere, hidden behind those horrible un-revealing clothes he hated. She hid nothing with those emerald eyes of hers, and she did what she believed to be right. Robin wouldn't have sold out her friends, not even if it meant saving herself. She was unlike the other hunter Amon had told him about. She was different, she was a rare find. He just hoped his brother realized that as well.  
  
He hoped his brother wasn't as stupid as he pretended to be, at least about certain things.  
  
Nagura had told her that he wouldn't risk his life for her. She would have to take care of things on her own. But now he realized that that had pretty much been a life. Because now, things were very different between the two of them.  
  
She had saved his life, so now he owed her. But he realized that it was so much more than that.  
  
There had to be a reason why she was thrust into his life seemingly out of nowhere. He just wasn't sure he understood what that reason could be. Maybe she would be the bridge that would reconnect him with his brother...   
  
Nah, that can't be right.  
  
He thought about it some more as he took a drag from his cigarette.   
  
'Maybe, it's more like I'm the bridge that will bring her to Amon, or vice-versa...'  
  
He shrugged to himself, and exhaled, blowing a plume of smoke up towards the ceiling. 'Maybe, I just don't know what the hell point is...Maybe it doesn't matter... It's all going to happen anyway, whether I figure it out first or not...'  
  
Nagura sighed, and closed his eyes.   
  
'Now if I could just get her to stop thinking about my brother, she might just stop moping around long enough to help me figure all this out.'  
  
---  
  
Robin leaned against the wall of her temporary bedroom, silent tears staining her cheeks as she watched the moon above her.   
  
This it seemed was her new hobby.   
  
That, and talking to herself. Well, she was speaking to her partner, but it wasnt like he could really hear her. She would watch the stars above her and tell him things. Things she had never been able to tell him before, things she would probably never get to say. In her heart she knew that most nights he too was looking up at the sky, watching the stars she watched...watching the same moon.   
  
And that helped...at least a little.  
  
But why, she wondered, why hadn't he contacted her yet?  
  
It had been weeks since the attack on the STN-J, and still nothing.  
  
Maybe he had never intended to call her. Maybe he would just leave her here with Nagura.  
  
No, she wouldn't believe that. He would come for her, she just wasn't sure when.   
  
Robin wondered if maybe Nagura had heard something. 'Maybe he's keeping things from me...But why?'  
  
If he had heard from Amon she had every right to know about it!   
  
'But-you kept things from him, and your partner, or did you forget?' Her conscience warned.   
  
She slid down the wall; wrapping her arms around her knees she closed her eyes.  
  
'Oh, Amon...'  
  
The truth was she had been in love with that man even before she had really met him. Just the idea of him had filled her with hope. His cold demeanor hadnt fazed her any, obviously he was hiding something worth treasuring behind that mask.  
  
Why else would he go to such trouble to hide it?  
  
She just hoped she would be the one to find it.  
  
---  
  
Karasuma sighed loudly as she glanced down at her watch. 'Where the hell is Hattori?' She wondered irritably. 'I want to get this over with as quickly as possible.'  
  
She refused to cry, and if she did she just hoped that it was after she was alone again. What good would it do her to let her emotions leak through? It wouldn't do either one of them any good. Miho knew she had to appear cold and heartless for this to work, she just hoped she could pull it off without Hattori realizing it.   
  
But she was afraid. He knew her so well, how could she do this to him? He would see right through her plan, and then where would she be?   
  
No. It was better for both of them this way.   
  
Her gaze traveled over the strange basement of the STN-J. They had first kissed here; they had so many silly happy memories here, in this entire building... How strange would it be to see him everyday after this one? How would they act around each other? Would he hate her?   
  
Would he still love her?   
  
'I will not cry, not yet...' She wrapped her arms around herself and stared down at the floor.  
  
She just couldn't afford to be involved with someone right now. She had been trying to make it work for the last few weeks; ever since the attack, but she barely had time for Hattori as it was. She had simply too much work to do now that Amon and Robin were missing. Sakaki was out of commission; there was no one to hunt but she and Dojima. Lately, things had begun to pile up. The workloads were too severe. Karasuma was barely holding it all together. If she had to worry about one more thing, she knew she'd go insane. Surely, this wouldn't come as a shock to him.   
  
He would be expecting something like this...  
  
Wouldn't he?  
  
"Hey," he began, emerging from the shadows to her left. Miho turned with a gasp and stared at him. Unshed tears glittered in her eyes as she watched him walk towards her. "At first when I got your message, I thought this was a sexy midnight rendezvous but I can see that it is something much more serious..." He reached for her but she stepped back just out of his grasp. His eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
"Miho, what is it?" Concern, and love rang out through his tone. He reached for her again. But again she stepped back.  
  
"Hattori-" she began, but the tears threatened to escape. She took another step away, and he didn't reach for her again.  
  
"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" He asked, his voice had gone deeper, slightly colder. The emotions from before had simply vanished.  
  
She avoided his gaze and watched the floor instead. "Yes," she muttered remorsefully.  
  
"May I ask why?"  
  
Her eyes shot up to meet his, "Do you even have to? I don't...I just don't think this is working out."  
  
He grunted, and she raised an eyebrow at that. Hattori was getting angry- now that was something she had never seen before.  
  
"That's all you can say? 'I don't think it's working out'? That's not good enough."  
  
"Yes it is. We're no longer together. It's over, we're finished. Done..." She swallowed, "now if you'll excuse me..." She moved towards the door, trying desperately to escape as quickly as possible.   
  
But he stopped her. She didn't even remember seeing him move, but he was there. He grabbed her arm and yanked her to a stop. His face was mere inches away from hers as he spoke:  
  
"I will give you time if that's what you need. But I know this isn't what you want. We're not over, not yet. I don't care what you say. You care for me just as much as I care for you. You can't lie about that."  
  
Miho stared up at him in shock, a single tear spilled forth and slid down her cheek. Hattori reached up and gently wiped the tear away with his thumb, before he abruptly released her.   
  
She blinked, and he was gone.  
  
What had just happened? Where had she gone wrong? Her plan had seemed flawless, no man had ever acted like this towards her before...  
  
Her brain tried desperately to register everything that had just occurred. But it was unable.  
  
Wait...what had just happened?  
  
*--  
  
a/n: i think miho seems older than 19-i dunno i thought she was older. ohwell.  
  
i dont like this one, it's too jumpy and wierd-ohwell. 


	21. Dreaming

i dont own whr.  
  
a/n: you asked for it. i blame you!   
  
heh.  
  
Attempt 23-  
  
Chapter 21-  
  
She could feel him. She could feel those dark eyes on her, and yet she could not find him. Her emerald eyes searched the darkened depths of the room, but he was lost to her. Only that strange sensation remained. A fine sheen of sweat graced her features as she looked frantically in each direction. Her sun-kissed locks fell over her face and down her shoulders as she searched. Her breathing was beginning to become labored as she moved quickly about the space.  
  
'Where is he?' She wondered, her eyes searching but only finding darkness.  
  
She tried to use her craft to light her way but nothing happened. 'What is wrong with my powers? What's happening?'  
  
Robin's panic was beginning to override her other senses. For what she searched for was right behind her all the time. He moved with fluid grace, duplicating her movements exactly in her search. It took all his will not to reach out and touch her, feel that soft skin, that silky golden hair...  
  
Suddenly she stopped, as did he, and they stood there for a moment. She worked to control her breathing, to control herself as he waited. Always waiting, one of his many talents. The gift of patience...The gift of persistence...  
  
"Amon...?" She breathed his name, a warm caress across his skin.  
  
He clenched his fist to restrain himself. 'Wait for it...Wait for it...'  
  
She knew someone was behind her. In her heart she knew it was he, the one she searched for.   
  
Her partner. Her friend. Her--  
  
Why would he never speak to her? What was he waiting for?  
  
Why wouldn't her powers cooperate?  
  
"Amon?" She repeated, this time normally. Her voice was no longer husky, no longer seductive, or at least she hoped it wasn't.   
  
He stepped closer, but she didn't realize it. Not until his hand was skimming over the fall of her hair, his breath caressing the back of her neck.   
  
Suddenly her mouth was very dry and any words she may have hoped to say- died on her tongue.  
  
Her eyes drifted slightly closed as he pushed those slender fingers through her golden locks and then caressed her shoulders. He stepped ever closer, drawing her against his chest as he wrapped one arm securely about her waist. His fingers skimmed down her throat and over her pulse, lingering there for a moment, soothing the frantic heartbeat; before moving on to caress her cheek. Turning and tipping her head gently upwards until her emerald pools were staring directly into his slate depths.   
  
"Robin," he murmured before claiming her mouth. She moaned against him, trying desperately to turn in his arms, to embrace him as well. But he held her firm, back to front and continued to ravish her mouth.   
  
She relaxed in his arms and succumbed to his control, to the power of his kiss and reveled in the sensation.  
  
How she had missed him, his eyes, his hair, his voice, his kiss...  
  
Her entire being felt like it was going up in flames. She was sure that the heat of it all was going to cause her to combust at any moment, but she rode the feeling. She would make this last as long as she could, and if her powers were gone for good, or rather trying to consume her she didnt really care. Not now. Now, he was the only thing that mattered.   
  
She would have given anything to stay here with him forever. Trapped in this moment of pure bliss until she died...  
  
But it wasnt meant to be.   
  
Before she knew it he had pulled away, Robin stared up at him with bedroom eyes and swollen lips.   
  
"Amon?" She asked at his confused expression. "What is it?"  
  
He opened his mouth, but the voice that emerged was not the voice of her partner.  
  
"Robin! WAKE UP YOU'VE DONE IT AGAIN!" The voice was stranger, more high pitched, the voice of a woman.  
  
What the---?  
  
The young hunter stared up at Amon bewildered. "Amon?" She asked again before his image began to fade.  
  
She closed her eyes for only a moment, and when she opened them again she was staring up at the ceiling of her bedroom.   
  
'Hmm..it's really hot in here...' She thought as she blinked up at the ceiling, trying desperately to collect her thoughts. 'And what's that smell?'  
  
"ROBIN!" That wierd voice again? Huh?  
  
Streaks of red and orange danced in the corners of her vision, she gasped-finally realizing.   
  
"Dammit! Nagura, she lit the bed on fire again!" Mika shouted as she tried frantically to put out the flames. She smacked at them with a spare pillow as Robin sat there gaping at her. Finally, the fog that seemed to be surrounding Robin's dazed brain cleared and with a mere blink of her eyes the fire disappeared.  
  
Mika stood there gasping for breath as she glared down at the young girl.   
  
"Ya know, that's the third time this week! You really need to get a hold of yourself!" She scolded before turning away. She quickly made her way down the small ladder. "Hurry up and get dressed, we have a job for you." She added before slamming the door behind her.  
  
Robin sat there stunned.   
  
That had only been a dream?  
  
She growled and then fell back into bed. Pulling her slightly burnt sheets up over her head.   
  
Ugh, not again. How embarrassing.  
  
----  
  
a/n: sorry if there are any spelling/grammar errors, i looked it over, but i always miss that stuff until after ive posted it.  
  
ohwell.   
  
i dont know what i was thinking, sorry. 


	22. Virus

i dont own whr.  
  
a/n: sorry it's been taking me so long to update. ive been busy, and when it's lightning out i dont turn on the computer.. so yeah. but i did find my sketchbook so i am oh so happy!  
  
i often wondered if amon was as haunted by robin as she was by him. (i.e "witches must be hunted", all those damned nightmares, etc.) ohwell. guess what? im haunting his ass!  
  
oh and it gets a little gross at the end. heh. im a perv. what do you want from me?  
  
attempt - 24  
  
chapter- 22  
  
Amon had never been a coward, but he couldn't confront his partner, or his brother for that matter. Not yet anyway. He wanted to gather information first, see what he could find out about her, and her past, and construct a plan; before he made his next move. For he feared that if he acted too quickly-too rashly, that all of it would come crashing down around him.   
  
And he couldnt let that happen.  
  
Little did he know...  
  
Besides he was afraid that his feelings for the young witch were making him act differently. He needed to get back into his old routine before he'd be able to figure any of this out at all.   
  
His fingers flew over the keys of the laptop as he hacked into the STN-J database. He hoped to gain some small amount of information about Robin, but he knew just about as much as they did- if not more. So that didn't help any. Apparently he would have to gather information elsewhere-   
  
Amon typed in a few choice commands and tinkered around inside the electronic fortress Michael had created. 'Michael ought to enjoy this...'he thought as he unleashed a silly little virus into their system, solely for the young hackers benefit.   
  
'That should keep him busy for a little while anyway...'   
  
He growled before slamming the screen down. He tossed the laptop over to the riders side and reached for the ignition. The hunter glanced up, and froze. There she was-just like that night. Standing before him, glowing underneath the streetlight. Her hair was undone and it flowed in a golden wave down her shoulders...  
  
In a mere instant the scene changed, and before he knew it they were back in the basement of the STN-J. She was standing in the center of the gaping hole she had created with her craft. The sunlight shone down on her giving her an almost heavenly glow.   
  
"Amon-does all of this mean that you trusted in me as your friend?" She had asked him, but her pale lips never moved. The words echoed in his skull, and he fought to push them away. He could hear the approaching soldiers and he ached to say the words she needed to hear, but he could not.  
  
Wait...Hadn't all of this happened already?  
  
What the hell?  
  
Amon shook himself, he blinked and the image was gone, along with his partner.  
  
Huh?  
  
A chill crept up his spine. That same strange feeling he had been having lately oozed into his bones.   
  
Why were his thoughts drifting to her so? The images were becoming stronger, the messages stranger.  
  
Was this a sign of his emerging craft? Or a sign that Robin's powers were finally consuming her?   
  
Times were definately a-changing, but for better or worse?  
  
He was gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were white. He was shaking uncontrollably as sweat dripped from his brow. His eyes were half crazed as he stared out into the night.  
  
'Maybe I should have stayed in hiding a little while longer...' He thought absently as he fought to regain control of himself. No, even then her image had haunted him. Her voice had soothed and yet maddened him as he lay in that bed. Every day had felt like an eternity. His entire will had been focused on healing so that he could get back and find her. Get to the bottom of things. But she had dug a niche in his brain- in his heart, and he feared he might never get her out.  
  
He felt the unrefined power surging through his veins at the mere thought of her.   
  
Whatever this was, it couldnt last, could it? This couldnt be part of his powers. No way.  
  
--/  
  
Michael sat back and stretched. Raising his arms high as he rotated his head on his shoulders. 'Mmm...coffeeeeeee....' He thought happily as he stood.   
  
He quickly poured himself a cup and headed back to his desk.  
  
It was so lonely here again. So dark and dreary anymore without Robin's presence.   
  
Sure, he knew she was alive, and he had spoken with her. But still, it wasnt the same. It just didnt feel right anymore without her there. He missed those nights when she would come and visit him. Just sit there and drink coffee with him, eat some donuts and talk about whatever they felt like.   
  
But he feared that those days were long gone...  
  
He sat down at his desk, not even bothering to look at the monitor as he sorted through some paperwork on his desk.  
  
'I can never find anything in this place! How I hate hard copy!' He thought to himself. Taking a sip of his coffee he finally glanced up at the screen- and spit the mouthful of liquid all over the place!  
  
He stared open mouthed at the images displayed before him.  
  
Practically every strange sex act known to man(or woman) was shown on the screen.   
  
Michael sputtered as coffee dripped down the monitor. His mouth opened and closed but no words escaped.  
  
For there were no words to desribe it.  
  
A woman with a cow, a man with a chicken. Girl on Girl. Guy on Guy. Guy on Girl. Tranvestites. School girls. Bondage. Old people. Fat people. Cartoon characters. Celebrities. Strange X-rays. Toilet seats. Fluids. Toys. Spikes. Lotions. Positions. Orgies. Kitchen Gadgets. Costumes. Etc.   
  
If you can imagine it, it was probably popping up on Michael's screen, and he continued to stare.  
  
Completely and utterly frozen. Shocked and confused.  
  
'How in the hell did this get through?' He wondered as he watched the little chibi bunny dance around the screen. It held a small sign that said, "Hi Michael!" and it danced around to each picture as it appeared before him.  
  
But apparently Michael's brain was still not functioning properly because he didnt seem to hear the approaching footsteps.   
  
"Hey Michael I need your hel- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Karasuma shrieked  
  
The young hacker jumped about two feet out of his chair and turned to face her.   
  
"Ms. Karasuma...I-I can explain...I didnt-"  
  
She snorted, "Michael. I really dont think you should be using the STN-J's computers for this type of thing! Besides this stuff is disgusting! Are you really into all this? Wait, dont answer that! Ew, OHMYGAWD! What is she doing with that---AHHH!"  
  
Michael stood, he stepped towards Miho, who stepped away instinctively. "I swear. I didnt do this. It's got to be a virus, I just dont know how it got into our system. Just calm down and Ill get rid of it. Then I can help you with whatever you needed."  
  
"Um...you know what? I'll just go. Then you can do whatever you want...ok?" She continued to back away slowly as he walked towards her. He tried desperately to get her to listen but it didnt really help any. She backed all the way to the elevator and then practically lept into it.  
  
The young hacker stood there for a few moments staring at the closed elevator doors before he burst out laughing.   
  
The look on her face had been priceless...  
  
-------  
  
a/n: ha! A porno virus.  
  
i dunno anything about hacking. so i tried to fake it. ohwell. if you all hate this chapter im just gonna stop writing- i cant think anymore. but ill try..  
  
[yawns]  
  
Like that episode where amon promises Michael "a killer website" and then at the end Michael asks him about it and he says, "Ill show you when you're older.."  
  
uh...that's a little strange.   
  
eeeeep! i dunno whatever. whatever floats your boat, ya know? as long as it doesnt float anywhere near me we're cool. hehehe.  
  
oh im sorry for grammar/spelling errors. i is laaazzeee ok? 


	23. Again

me no own whr.  
  
sorry for the long wait. this sucks.  
  
hab eh neece daaee.   
  
[have a nice day]  
  
attempt -25  
  
chapter-23  
  
There he was. Was this a dream?  
  
No. It couldnt be- not again - not like this.   
  
He had come into her temporary home as if it didn't matter. As if their past together meant nothing. Treating her as if she were the enemy. A witch to be hunted. Nothing more.  
  
Or at least he had tried to act that way.   
  
But she could see through the mask now. Somehow over the time they had lost, she had gained this new power. What she didn't know was, just how much power she had over her hunter.   
  
And he was her's. There, practically begging for the taking.   
  
But would she take that final step? Or would she condemn herself, and her partner?  
  
"Amon...?"  
  
Robin watched him, and waited, and he did the same.   
  
She wasnt expecting him to hand her the letter from Juliano. But after reading it she was glad that he had at least given her that last gift of friendship.   
  
Even if he would never admit that they were indeed friends. Partners...  
  
The young hunter stared down the barrel of her partner's gun and waited-ever patient as she watched him decide her fate. She noted the concern etched across his brow, the worry lines under his eyes.   
  
Would he kill her? Were her powers really out of control?  
  
Was she- truly a witch? Was she the enemy?  
  
Had she become someone else and not even realized it?  
  
Had he?  
  
Where had he been? Why hadn't he called?  
  
She ached to reach out and smooth those lines away from his face. To just-touch him at all. She had waited for him, not knowing if he was alive or dead this entire time; and now only being able to look at him was definately not enough.   
  
But she could tell just by his stance that if she tried to reach out for him he would just push her away anyway. Somehow they had lost their footing and she wasn't exactly sure how to get it back.   
  
But of course when all else fails go with your heart. Do what you do best. Just be yourself.   
  
It never fails. At least, it had never failed her before.   
  
He heard her speak the words and for a moment they didnt quite register. Somehow he had known she wouldn't be any different. She would still be the same person he had left behind. But he had to be sure.   
  
Always. He always had to be completely and utterly sure.   
  
Looking at her, and the way she was standing there- clutching that letter, he knew. He knew he was sure and that he would do anything to protect this girl, his partner. Anything to stay by her side.  
  
Still, her powers had grown considerably since the attack on the STN-J and he knew that the small amount of control she had over them wouldnt hold out forever. She would need help.  
  
And so would he when his powers decided to emerge. But when would that be?  
  
What would his craft be when it finally showed itself?   
  
When would her powers become too much for her to handle?  
  
Would they ever overtake her? Or would she always remain in control?  
  
Was she truly their only hope? The only hope for the whole world?   
  
Would any of the answers ever be revealed to them or would it always be this cursed waiting?   
  
Watching and wondering?  
  
He holstered his gun and fixed that dark gaze upon her frail form. How he wanted to reach for her, pull her into his arms and swing her about the open space of the apartment. But he could not.  
  
No. Things would be different from now on. Or so he thought, or at least-hoped.  
  
Besides he was so nervous that his feet wouldnt cooperate anyway.  
  
She stared at him, and he knew she was waiting for him to reach out to her but he did not.  
  
Could not.   
  
Instead he gestured towards the door, talked under his breath, and in no time they were on their   
  
way.  
  
Just like old times.  
  
---  
  
a/n: and yes this will be ending soon......... dundundun...!!!#!#!$  
  
sorry to those out there that DIDNT like the porno virus. i knew it wouldnt get rave reviews. ohwell. -i thought it was funny. ::shrugs::   
  
thanks for the reviews guys! i love you!!! 


End file.
